El zombie de cabello blanco
by transgresor 3003
Summary: Tras la muerte de su hermano, Lucy tratara de recuperarlo de cualquier manera. Sin importar el precio o las terribles consecuencias.
1. Chapter 1

**Saludos, como no me ha comido un Velociraptor aun y como ando algo corto de inspiración con mi historia principal, aquí traigo este nuevo fanfic, espero y sea de su agrado. Sin mas que agregar, aquí está está nueva historia, espero y la disfruten.**

* * *

 **"El zombie de cabello blanco"**

 **Capítulo uno**

 **"La invocación del baron"**

Una tarde lluviosa, aquel dia, la lluvia caía en ese pequeño poblado de Michigan, La lluvia aunque no muy fuerte, era intensa, lo suficiente como para dejar empapado en segundos a cualquiera.

Y aún así en el cementerio, aquella familia veía bajar aquél féretro en ese hueco de tierra, en aquel ataúd de madera, en ese momento enterraban a el único hijo varón de aquella familia.

Estaban enterrando a Lincoln Loud.

-¡NO, MI BEBE, MI LINCOLN!- Gritaba con dolor Rita mientras veía el ataúd descender por aquel hoyo.

-!Linky, vamos Linky, sal de alli, ya no es divertido!- decía Leni llorando, sus hermanas tuvieron que sujetarla debido a que intento saltar al hoyo donde descendía el ataúd con el cuerpo de su hermano. Las gemelas solamente lloraban abrazadas, Lynn y Luan lloraban, mientras veían aquellas escenas. Con los Loud se encontraban los señores Mcbride, y su vecino el señor grouse,el cual veía con tristeza aquel ataúd con el cuerpo de su pequeño vecino,Ronnie Anne, abrazaba a un desconsolado Clyde, el cual no pudo contener el llanto al ver el entierro de su mejor amigo.

-Mi nieto- Decía Albert, con lágrimas en los ojos - Tenías un gran futuro, y ahora ya no estas- El siempre espero que su nieto, al igual que el, se convirtiera en un militar, siempre lo imagino como un marine o como un soldado del ejército... Y ahora estaba muerto.

-Estúpido homo sapiens, ¿Por que lo hiciste?- decía Lisa llorando -Debiste dejar que esos malditos ladrones nos lastimaran, ¡Tu seguirías vivo!- dijo con furia y se abrazo a las piernas de su padre. Este último abrazo a su hija consolandola.

Y mientras, Lucy miraba aquel ataúd, ella como siempre, parecía mirar el entierro con un rostro sin expresión, pero su flequillo y la lluvia, ocultaban el torrente de lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. Aún no podía creer que su hermano, el único ser que la comprendía, el único que sabía sus secretos, que siempre la escuchaba y la entendia, ahora ya no estuviera con ella. Tomo una rosa blanca y la lanzó hacia el agujero, mientras los enterradores lanzaban tierra al féretro. En el ambiente sólo se podían escuchar llantos y el sermón del pastor mientras el entierro concluia.

-Lincoln- fue lo único que pudo decir cuando los enterradores terminaron de rellenar la tumba de su hermano.

* * *

Y así pasó un mes, en aquella casa de la avenida Franklin, ya no se escuchaba el típico caos que la caracterizaba, ahora la casa Loud era un reino del silencio. Las cosas después de la muerte de su hermano, iban de mal en peor.

Lori se había convertido en pilar y madre del hogar. Su madre Rita había entrado en una depresión severa, la pérdida de su hijo, de su único bebé varón, hizo que ella perdiera su trabajo como asistente dental, ahora se la pasaba todo el día llorando en su alcoba. Lynn Sr por su parte, a duras penas lograba sacar su hogar adelante.

Leni por su parte, entro en una etapa de negación, a diario, ella confeccionada ropa para que cuando según ella "Su Linky" regresará el tuviera nuevo guardarropa.

-¿Crees que a Linky le guste el azul?- dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos a Lori. Su hermana mayor la miró con tristeza, según el psiquiatra que la atendió, ella tardaría mucho en recuperarse.

-Lincoln no va a volver Leni- Dijo su hermana con tristeza.

-¡NO, EL VA A REGRESAR Y ENTONCES LE HARE UN SMOOTHIE Y LO ABRAZARE Y SEREMOS FELICES DE NUEVO!- Gritó Leni llorando, Lori simplemente la abrazo mientras Leni lloraba en su pecho.

Luna fue la que peor tomo la muerte de Lincoln, a diario llegaba ebria y llorando, había dejado de componer música y ahora sólo se dedicaba a beber y tener sexo con desconocidos, su condicion empeoró cuando su novia Sam, harta de su actitud la abandonará.

Luan abandono de manera definitiva la comedia, ya no hacia chistes y cerro su negocio de fiestas infantiles, sin su querido asistente, sin su hermano, "negocios graciosos" no tenía razón de existir.

Lynn, se tornó mucho más violenta y agresiva. Lincoln era como un calmante para ella, sin su hermano, ella se metía constantemente en peleas, en su mayoría, muy violentas, eso hizo que fuera expulsada de todos los equipos deportivos a los que pertenecia, ahora ella simplemente practicaba golpeando el árbol del patio trasero, aquellos golpes en el árbol, habían hecho que sus nudillos y sus pies quedarán hechos polvo.

Lola abandono todo lo relacionado con los certámenes de belleza, ahora ella vestía como una niña normal, pantalones azules, camisa rosa y tenis blancos, frecuentemente se le veía haciendo fiestas de té a solas, y platicando sola, como si Lincoln estuviera ahi. Lana por su parte era la que en teoría, había tomado mejor la muerte de su hermano, aunque constantemente traía más animales a casa, en su afán de olvidar esa desgracia, se había enfocado en cuidar en exceso a sus mascotas.

Lisa, desesperada por recuperar a Lincoln, había intentado una noche, desenterrar el cadáver de su hermano, para inyectarle una solución que, según ella, lograria resucitar a su hermano. Tras enterarse de eso, la universidad de Royal Woods, la expulsó, y ella se encontraba bajo tratamiento psiquiátrico, aún así, la genio intentaba muchos métodos descabellados de traer a Lincoln de vuelta, desde un clon con su cerebro, hasta convertir a Lincoln en un androide. La pequeña Lilly, rondaba frecuentemente el cuarto de su hermano el cual habían decidido dejar intacto, la bebé entraba y buscaba a su hermano, como si este siguiera vivo.

Y Lucy, al igual que Lisa, trataba de recuperar a Lincoln, con la diferencia de que en lugar de ciencia, ella trataba de recuperar a su hermano con rituales y hechizos, trato desde, espiritismo, hasta magia negra. Todo sin resultados positivos.

-Espiritus, escuchen mi llamado, les suplicó entrar en contacto con Lincoln Loud, ohhh Lincoln, responde- Decía Lucy frente a una tabla ouija. No obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

-Lincoln soy yo tu hermana Lucy, por favor responde a mi llamado- Nuevamente el silencio reino. Lucy desesperada Tomo la tabla ouija y la comenzó a golpear furiosa en el suelo.

-¡LINCOLN, POR FAVOR CONTESTA,REGRESA TE NECESITAMOS, TE NECESITO MUCHO!- Gritó Lucy, mientras lágrimas salian de sus ojos. Lori entró al cuarto al escuchar los gritos de su hermana menor.

-¡Lucy cálmate, por favor!- dijo a Lucy tomándola de los hombros, la pequeña gótica abrazo a su hermana llorando.

-No contesta Lori, Lincoln no responde- dijo Lucy llorando. Lori la abrazo y le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lo siento mucho Lucy, pero el no va a volver-.

* * *

Al día siguiente,la gótica caminaba por la acera tras regresar de la escuela, ella veía a la gente ir y venir, no entendía como el mundo seguía avanzado, Tras dar la vuelta en una esquina, entonces ella noto algo, algo que no había antes.

Allí en un local que antes estaba en renta, ahora había una extraña tienda, en los aparadores, se veian unas extrañas figuras como espantapájaros,pero mas aterradores, algunos articulos de santería y un extraño tótem. Lucy leyó el cartel de entrada, "Articulos de santería y vudú de mamam Cécile". Lucy entonces procedió a entrar a aquella tienda. Al entrar observó dentro una decoración tipo caribeña, postes de madera, hojas de palma, etc. En los aparadores se veian articulos de brujería, patas de gallo, piel de serpiente etc, y en otro habían una especie de muñecas hechas de tela y paja, Lucy las reconoció como muñecas vudú. Ella recordó que en pasado ya había intentado usar muñecas así con sus hermanas, como en la televisión, ella tenía figuritas con forma de sus hermanas, incluso había hecho una con forma de...

-No, olvídalo- penso ella.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- dijo una voz femenina, al voltear, vio detrás del mostrador a una mujer esbelta, con rasgos africanos, ojos verdes, en la cabeza llevaba una pañoleta color naranja y un vestido largo del mismo color,su vestimenta le recordaba mucho al caribe. la mujer la miró y le dijo: -Creo que eres muy joven para estar aqui-.

-Siempre me ha interesado lo sobrenatural, para mi es normal señora- respondió Lucy.

-Soy Cécile Narcisse pero puedes llamarme "Mamam Cécile" pequeña, ¿Algun artículo te interesa? En esta tienda me especializó en artículos para el vudú pero también tengo cosas para santería y palo mayombe- dijo la mujer. La gótica respondió.

-Solo miro, gracias- en ese momento la mujer se dirigió hacia un cuarto detrás del mostrador, mientras tanto, Lucy comenzó a recorrer la tienda. Mientras curoseaba vio en una esquina, una imagen que la impacto mucho. En una especie de altar había la imagen de un hombre, el cual tenía la cara pintada como una calavera,con traje y sombrero de copa, en una mano tenía una botella de ron y en su otra mano tenía un cigarro. La dependienta salió de detrás del mostrador y vio el interés de la gótica en la imagen.

-¿Quien es el?- Pregunto Lucy. Mamam Cécile respondió.

-El es el barón samedi, en el vudú el es el loa de la muerte, amo y señor de la muerte y la resurrección, ya que el decide quién entra a Guinee que es en nuestra religión el reino de los muertos-. Lucy, al escuchar eso último, sintió un estremecimiento.

-¿Resurrecion, eso quiere decir que el podría resucitar a los muertos?- dijo la gótica.

-Asi es- Respondio Cécile - El puede resucitar a alguien si así lo desea- de inmediato Lucy pregunto.

-¿Tiene algún libro que hable más sobre el?- Mamam Cécile de inmediato fue a un librero cercano y tras buscar un poco, sacó un libro un tanto viejo y polvoriento. En la portada se podía leer "Los loas y como contactar con ellos". Lucy tomo el libro y pregunto.

-¿Cual es su precio?-

-Te lo daré en veinte dólares- respondio. La gótica sacó el dinero y de inmediato tomo el libro, después de eso se dispuso a salir de la tienda. Mamam Cécile, como sabiendo lo que planeaba hacer le dijo en tono de advertencia.

-Niña, te sugiero que no trates de invocar o tratar con ninguna loa de ese libro, sólo un hechicero experimentado y conocedor del arte del vudú puede hacerlo, además el barón samedi, es un juez sabio, pero también es muy poderoso y su modo de actuar es libertino y caprichoso, además de cruel y sádico-. Lucy volteo y respondio.

-No se preocupe, mi interés en el tema, es meramente informativo- Y salió de ahi.

* * *

Tras llegar a su hogar, Lucy se dirigió hacia su alcoba, mientras entraba, pudo notar las mismas condiciones que habían allí desde que Lincoln murio, en la cocina, Lori regañaba a Luna por llegar de nuevo tarde y ebria, Luan en la sala, mirando viejos vídeos de Lincoln, Lana en la sala jugando con Lilly y un par de hámsters. De inmediato se dirigió a su habitación, rogando que Lynn no estuviera ahí. Para su buena suerte, la habitación se encontraba vacía. Al mirar por la ventana, pudo ver a su hermana golpeando el árbol de nuevo. Lucy abrió el libro y tras buscar entre las páginas, encontró lo que buscaba, la información sobre el barón samedi.

" _Barón samedi"_

 _Es el loa de de la muerte, A menudo se le describe como un hombre portando un sombrero de copa,traje de chaqueta negra cuencas vacías en lugar de ojos y tapones en los orificios nasales, con el rostro pintado como calavera._

 _Este espera en los cruces de caminos para guiar a las almas hacia Guinne, el reino de los muertos. Omnisciente Dios de la muerte, es también un Dios sexual, amante del sexo violento y sadomasoquista. Representado a menudo con símbolos falicos, es conocido por su personalidad obscena y siniestra, además de su amor por el ron. Dios de la resurrección, el es el único que puede aceptar a alguien en el reino de los muertos. si se encuentra de buen humor, este permitirá a sus seguidores seguir viviendo, si no puede cavar demasiado pronto sus tumbas y enterrarlos vivos o aún peor, traerlos de vuelta como zombis._

 _Casado con Mamam Brigitte, este le es a menudo infiel, siendo su preferencia mujeres mortales, en particular amantes expertas, aunque el barón no negara su amor a ninguna mujer hermosa._

-eso ya lo sabía-dijo Lucy molesta, siguió leyendo y tras un rato, encontró lo que buscaba, el modo de poder invocarle y contactarle, leyó el hechizo y lo necesario para hacerlo, cosa facil, no necesitaba demasiado, entre los ingredientes principales, pedía algunas cosa que ya tenia, debido a sus intentos fallidos de revivir a Lincoln, además de ron, algunos cigarrillos y un gallo negro.

* * *

Tras un par de días, Lucy una noche, salió de la casa con dirección al cementerio donde se encontraba enterrado su hermano. llevaba una mochila con lo necesario para el ritual,entre aquellas cosas, llevaba una botella de ron especiado que había sacado en secreto de el armario de sus padres, ademas de algunas cosas de santería que ella ya poseía. El gallo lo había escondido cerca del cementerio, este lo había conseguido gracias a Lana la cual conocía varios criaderos de aves, gracias a su amor por los animales. en cuanto a los cigarrillos, ella sólo tenía que comprarlos con el viejo Flips, al ser quien era, no cuestionaria el motivo de por qué una niña de ocho años, compraba cigarrillos.

Tras pasar con Flips y comprar dos cajetillas de cigarrillos, Lucy llegó al cementerio, con todo lo necesario, saltó la barda y de inmediato se dirigió hacia la tumba de su hermano. Al llegar ahí pudo leer el epitafio escrito a petición de su madre.

 _Lincoln loud_

 _El chico de cabello blanco_

 _Un gran hijo y hermano_

 _El hombre del plan._

-Pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo hermano- dijo Lucy. De inmediato preparó todo, dibujando aquel símbolo, que según el libro, era necesario para contactar al barón samedi, colocó los ingredientes y la ofrenda, que era la botella de ron, los cigarrillos y ademas, la sangre del gallo negro. Con algo de pena y asco por degollar a aquel pobre animal, Lucy comenzó a decir en voz alta, el conjuro de invocación. En el cementerio reinaba un ambiente tétrico, el cual se puso aún más aterrador con los cantos y hechizos de la joven Loud.

-Vamos oh gran barón samedi, amo Todopoderoso de los muertos, escucha mi llamado, trae de nuevo a el mundo de los vivos a Lincoln Loud- en el ambiente se respiraba una extraña sensación, Tras un rato de realizar aquel conjuro, finalmente nada sucedió.

-He fallado nuevamente- dijo Lucy con lágrimas en los ojos. dejando todo, se dirigió hacia la salida del cementerio. Mientras salia, ella no noto a aquel hombre que la miraba a lo lejos, oculto entre los sepulcros.

* * *

Tras una hora de caminar, la gótica llegó a la residencia Loud. De inmediato se dirigió hacia la puerta trasera, sin hacer ruido, se dirigió hacia las escaleras, antes de subir, escuchó a su padre y a su hermana Lori reñir nuevamente a Luna por llegar ebria de nuevo. Subió las escaleras y en silencio se dirigió a su alcoba, al entrar, vio a su hermana Lynn completamente dormida, dió gracias de que nadie notará su ausencia, aunque la verdad ella nunca se hacía notar, se acostó en su cama y de inmediato lloró debido a su nuevo fracaso. Tras un rato, se quedó profundamente dormida.

Y de nuevo, aquella pesadilla recurrente. Lucy se hallaba caminando en aquel cementerio,en donde se encontraba la tumba de Lincoln, de repente y parado frente a ella se encontraba su hermano Lincoln.

-¡Lincoln!- Gritó Lucy corriendo hacia el, de repente unas manos con enormes uñas y huesudas salian de la tierra y tomaban por los tobillos a su hermano, arrastrando a Lincoln a las entrañas de la tierra.

-¡LUCY, AYUDAME, POR FAVOR!- Gritaba Lincoln con desesperación, mientras aquellas manos lo jalaban hacia el suelo, Lucy corria deseperada, tratando de alcanzar a su hermano, más unas extrañas sombras impedían su paso. Lucy veía con enorme horror como más manos esqueléticas tomaban a su hermano y lo hundían en el suelo.

-¡LUCY POR FAVOR, NO DEJES QUE ME LLEVEN, AYUDAME, LUCY!- gritaba Lincoln con desesperación, Lucy solo miraba con los ojos empapados en lágrimas como su hermano era arrastrado al fondo de la tierra.

-¡LUCY!- fue el último grito que dió su hermano, Lucy miró el rostro aterrorizado de su hermano, al hundirse en la tierra, arrastrado por aquellas manos. Lucy solo se arrodilló llorando, y miró hacia donde antes estaba su hermano.

-¡Lincoln, no!- Lloraba la gótica.

-El aún no atraviesa hacia el mundo de los muertos- Se escuchó de repente. Lucy miró hacia el frente y ahi, dirigiéndose hacia ella, venia alguien, Lucy vió a un hombre con traje negro, sombrero de copa, de aspecto afroamericano, el cual tenía la cara pintada como una calavera, en su mano izquierda traía una botella de ron, y en la derecha un bastón con un cráneo en la parte superior. en su boca traía un cigarrillo, y en lugar de sus ojos había unas cuencas vacias, con dos puntos rojos y brillantes.

-¿Quien eres tú?- dijo Lucy. Aquél ser río estrepitosamente, al escuchar aquella pregunta. Dió un trago a la botella que traía y dijo burlonamente.

-¿Como que quien soy yo mocosa estúpida? ¿tu me invocaste no?, deberías saber quién soy- Lucy de inmediato recordó y dijo:

-Entonces, tu eres el barón samedi, el amo de la muerte vudú- El barón río y le dijo lanzándose el humo de su cigarrillo a la cara.

-Claro que si niña, me sorprende que una mocosa estúpida me haya llamado-.

-quiero a mi hermano de vuelta- dijo Lucy. Aquél ser miró a Lucy y dijo empujándola con su bastón.

-Escuchame bien mocosa, los mortales me sirven a mi, no al revés, a mi no me vá a mandar una estúpida niña, de ser por mi, tu hermano se puede pudrir en el reino de la muerte- Lucy de inmediato le dijo rogándole.

-¡No por favor,te lo suplico, te pido que revivas a mi hermano, te di la ofrenda que decía el libro, te di ron, te di cigarrillos,incluso tuve que matar a un inocente animal, por favor, tráelo de vuelta!-

-Admito que el ron es muy bueno y tus cigarrillos también, pero lo que me pides es algo cuyo precio es muy alto, deberás darme algo mas, si quieres a tu hermano de vuelta- dijo samedi, dándole un trago enorme a la botella de ron.

-Te daré lo que desees, sólo dilo- dijo Lucy. El barón la miró y dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Bien niña, lo que quiero... Es a una de tus hermanas.

* * *

 **Y así concluye el primer capítulo de este fic, como habrán visto, decidí no usar a el típico zombie come carne y mejor me enfoque en el zombie de la religión vudú, me esforze un poco en lo que se refiere a la religión vudú y trate de investigar un poco sobre el tema, pero la religión vudú es una de las más misteriosas del mundo. Aún así trataré de dar la información más verídica y realista, como escritor novato, creo que es necesario. Me despido y en cuanto a mi historia principal, no teman que seguirá, sólo necesito que la inspiración salga.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos, aquí traigo otro capítulo de este pequeño fic, como siempre, agradezco mucho sus reviews y a aquellos que siguen está pequeña historia, sin más que decir aquí está,espero y lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Capítulo dos**

 **"Culpa y sacrificio** "

\- Una de mis hermanas- dijo Lucy a aquel espíritu que la miraba, el barón la miro y tras fumar otra bocanada de su cigarrillo y tomar un buen trago de su botella dijo burlonamente.

-Si una de tus hermanas, ¿que acaso eres tonta niña?- Lucy respondió:

-Quiero a mi hermano de vuelta, pero no puedo sacrificar a una de mis hermanas, no puedo perder a alguien más- Samedi la miro y dijo tras otra estrepitosa risa:

-Niña creo que me malinterpretas, no quiero un sacrificio de sangre, quiero a una de tus hermanas para pasar un buen rato, tal vez sea el señor de la muerte, pero también soy un Dios que busca pasión y creo que tus hermanas me dejaran más que satisfecho- Lucy estaba indecisa, por un lado aquel loa estaba ofreciendo una oportunidad para regresar a Lincoln, por otro lado, el entregar a una de sus hermanas para que aquel espíritu saciara sus bajos instintos era algo que no se podía permitir.

-Tomame a mi, yo seré tu sacrificio, sacia tu sed conmigo Ohh gran señor de la muerte- dijo Lucy, nuevamente el barón Samedi la empujo con su bastón y le dijo:

-Yo no quiero una mocosa que apenas sabe como limpiarse la nariz, quiero a alguien mayor, alguien experta o en todo caso a alguien hermosa, eres linda, pero sólo eres una niña- Dijo y volvió a dar una trago a su botella de ron. Después dijo - Ademas, piensa muy bien lo que me pides, tal vez el resultado no sea el esperado-. Aquél loa la miro y dijo:

-Ya veo, quieres recuperar a tu hermano, porque a ti ya a tu familia, la carcome la culpa, la culpa de saber que siempre trataron a su hermano como basura, mientras el se preocupó siempre por ustedes-.

-¡Siempre quisimos a Lincoln y siempre se lo demostrabamos!- Dijo Lucy enojada, más aquel espíritu sólo río y dijo aún más burlonamente:

-¿En serio? Pues bien, que tal si vemos lo que pasó ese fatídico día niña, quizás al verlo verás que tengo razón- Tras decir eso de su boca sacó una bocanada de humo y en esa masa gris se empezó a ver una imagen. Entonces Lucy miro el recuerdo de aquel día, un día que no olvidaría jamás.

* * *

 _(Imagen y recuerdo de Lucy)_

 _-!ESE VESTIDO YO LO VI PRIMERO, LENI- dijo Lori mientras le gritaba fuertemente a su hermana menor, como siempre en esos casos, se estaba activando el protocolo de hermanas._

 _-OS SEA COMO QUE NO ES CIERTO, YO LO VI Y LO COMPRÉ PRIMERO- dijo entonces Leni, como siempre cada hermana estaba en un bando y como siempre, sus padres no intervenian._

 _ **-Es estúpido como los mortales pelean por cosas tan mundanas como la ropa, la imagen o las creencias, al final siempre es una estupidez-**_ _se oyó de repente la voz de Samedi. Aquél recuerdo continuó._

 _-¡Chicas cálmense por favor, esta pelea es ridícula, ¿Que acaso no lo ven?- se escuchó entonces la voz de Lincoln, y ahí en el recuerdo se vio a la imagen de su hermano tratando de arreglar ese problema._

 _-!DEJA DE ENTROMETERTE LINCOLN!- dijo Lori furiosa._

 _-¡Si siempre eres una molestia, deja arreglar este asunto nosotras tonto!- le dijo una muy enojada Luna. Lincoln las miro y les dijo:_

 _-¡Solo quiero que se lleven bien, ¿Acaso no lo entienden?- de repente un golpe en el rostro lo hizo caer al piso._

 _-¡Ya deja de meterte en asuntos que no te importan Lincoln- dijo Lynn quien era la que lo había golpeado, de inmediato todas sus hermanas lo rodearon y lo vieron con rostros de furia ciega._

 _-¡Si lárgate tonto!- dijo Lola._

 _-¡Solo aruinas todo!- dijo Lana secundado a su hermana._

 _-Tu intromisión sólo empeoró esto, no necesitamos tu molesta presencia- Dijo Lucy._

 _-¡Si Lincoln,eres como un grano en el trasero, sólo fastidias!- dijo Luan. Lincoln sólo trataba de contener las lágrimas tras aquellos comentarios._

 _ **-A veces, las palabras son más hirientes que los golpes, un golpe puede ser recibido y el cuerpo se cura, pero las palabras tienen magia, pueden llegar y calar en lo más profundo del alma-**_ _nuevamente se escuchó la voz del varón. Aquel recuerdo siguio._

 _-Solo trato de ayudar- Dijo Lincoln casi llorando._

 _-¡Agghh entonces lárgate Lincoln, en serio, a veces desearía no tener un hermano!- Finalizó Lynn._

 _-¡Si literalmente eres una molestia, ojalá no estuvieras aquí -dijo Lori molesta_

 _-¡LARGATE!- Dijeron las gemelas al mismo sólo se levantó y triste se fue de ahí, mientras sus hermanas seguian discutiendo._

 _-_ _ **Jajaja, una frase, un deseo que quizás, sólo fue dicho por el momento, quien diría que ese mismo dia, aquel deseo inconscientemente se cumpliría-**_ _Rio el barón Samedi. De repente aquel recuerdo cambio y se vio entonces otro recuerdo._

 _Ahi se veia a Lincoln a sus hermanas y a sus padres en la sala de rodillas, todos lloraban y se veian asustados, frente a ellos había un hombre con pasamontañas y una escopeta en la mano._

 _ **-Ahhh ¿Cuantas veces su padre les dijo que cerraran la puerta con seguro, de haberlo hecho ese día, nada habría pasado-**_ _El recuerdo continuó. De repente apareció otro hombre con pasamontañas, este traía una pistola calibre nueve milímetros. El cual bajaba de las escaleras._

 _-En esta maldita casa sólo hay basura, nada hay que valga la pena- Dijo el otro hombre. El hombre con la escopeta miro a Rita y le dijo gritándole_

 _.-MALDITA SEA, ¿DONDE ESTA EL DINERO ZORRA?- Rita llorando le respondió:_

 _-Por favor, tenga piedad, apenas tenemos con que mantenernos, el dinero que le dí es lo único que tenemos-_

 _-¿quinientos miseros dólares? Es una miseria, al diablo, ¡Los mataré ahora mismo!- Dijo cortando el cartucho de la escopeta._

 _-Espera un poco- dijo el hombre con la pistola -Tal vés no tengan dinero, pero por lo menos tenemos diez preciosas chicas con que divertirse, antes de volarles los sesos, vamos a jugar un rato con ellas ¿no?- El otro hombre solo río y dijo:_

 _-Tienes razón, por lo menos nos vamos a tirar a las chicas, ¡Quiero a la rubia de pelo largo!- Dijo dirigiéndose a Leni. El otro hombre Tomo a Lynn por la cola de caballo y la arrastró hacia el._

 _-Y yo a esta- Todos lloraban al ver que aquellos hombres iban a hacerle daño a sus hermanas_

 _-¡NO POR FAVOR, HAGAN LO QUE QUIERAN CONMIGO, PERO DEJEN A MIS NIÑAS EN PAZ!- Gritaba Rita aterrada, el hombre con escopeta la miro y dijo-_

 _\- Tranquila señora, ya le llegará su turno, ¡les llegará a todas! - En ese momento y sin importar el riesgo, Lincoln se abalanzó sobre el hombre que tenía a Lynn._

 _-NOOO- Grito mientras saltaba sobre el. El tipo de la pistola entonces soltó un disparo que pareció haber fallado._

 _-Maldito, mocoso, te mataré ahora mismo- Dijo el tipo de la escopeta, entonces aprovechando su distracción, Lynn Sr, tacleo a aquel hombre y lo despojo de su arma de fuego, sin mediar palabra, soltó un disparo en el pecho de aquel ladrón, su compañero, al verlo dijo nervioso._

 _-Hey, calma amigo, sólo bromeaba, relájate- Más lynn Sr corto cartucho y dió un segundo tiró a aquel sujeto, matandolo al instante._

 _-¡Lynn!- Dijo a su hija. La castaña se levantó del piso y abrazo a su padre llorando. Después se dirigió hacia donde estaba Lincoln el cual estaba tirado en el piso, bocabajo._

 _-¡Lincoln nos salvaste, eres un héroe eres...! -Dijo volteando a su hermano, más en su rostro se dibujó una expresión de horror puro al verlo._

 _Su hermano, tenía un tiró en el pecho, a la altura del corazón. El tiró supuestamente fallido le había dado a el._

 _-¡Nooo Lincoln!- Dijo Lynn sumamente asustada, sus hermanas al verlo tambien soltaron un grito de horror. Lincoln solamente veía hacia el techo, mientras se veía salir sangre de su boca y de su pecho._

 _-¡Debo ir por mis instrumentos quirúrgicos, debo salvar a Lincoln!- Dijo Lisa mientras se dirigía hacia su habitación._

 _ **-de nada serviría, aquella bala había perforado su corazón, el no duraría vivo mucho tiempo-**_

 _Mientras, Lynn abrazando a Lincoln lloraba impotente, al ver a su hermano morirse en sus brazos._

 _-Ly... lynnn... estas.. a salvó- Hablo un Lincoln agonizando. su madre se acercó a él mientras veía como su hijo varón moría_

 _-¡Mi niño, por favor, resiste, todo va a estar bien, ya lo verás!- Lincoln miro a su familia, y se alegró mucho de que estuvieran a salvo, sonrió por última vez y después tras expulsar una gran cantidad de sangre de su boca, murió, con los ojos abiertos, mirando a sus hermanas._

 _-¿Lincoln, Lincoln? ¡LINCOLN, NOOOO!- Gritaba Lynn._

 _-¡LINCOLN MI BEBE, NOOOOOO!- Gritaba Rita llena de dolor, en ese momento Lisa llegó con un maletín médico._

 _-¡A un lado debo de...- Al ver la escena, simplemente soltó el maletín, este cayó al suelo, esparciendo todo si contenido en el piso,_

 _-No ¡Nooo! -ESTUPIDO HOMO SAPIENS ¡VAMOS LINCOLN, REGRESA, REGRESA! NOOO -NOO- Gritó Lisa bañada en llanto, Leni se acercó a donde estaba Lincoln y lo miro con tristeza._

 _-¿Lincoln? Dijo. Al ver el rostro de su hermano, cayó de rodillas y lloro amargamente. En la sala todos lloraban alrededor del cadáver de Lincoln, el cual aún era abrazado por Lynn. La sangre de su hermano manchaba su playera y sus manos, aún así ella no soltaba a Lincoln._

 _-¡Lo lamento, lamento mucho haber dicho que no quería un hermano! ¡Regresa por favor!- Dijo mientras lloraba en su pecho._

 _Y ahí al fondo, se veía a Lucy, ella se encontraba de pie, mirando con los ojos abiertos, llenos de lágrimas, sólo estaba ahí de pie, no podía moverse, no podía hablar...no podía hacer nada._

 _ **-Y al final, el sacrificó su vida, a pesar de que ustedes lo lastimaron, el las amaba y por eso el muy tonto terminó muriendo por unas hermanas que jamás lo valoraron, sólo supieron cuanto lo amaban hasta que lo perdieron-**_ _Finalizó el barón Samedi. y después ese recuerdo y el humo comenzaron a desvanecerse._

 _(Fin de la imagen y recuerdo de Lucy)_

* * *

Lucy Lloraba de rodillas, tras ver aquel horrible recuerdo. Las lágrimas caian de sus ojos al piso mientras unos sollozos salian de ella. El barón, dió un trago grande y dijo mientras miraba a la niña.

-Es por eso la vida de tus hermanas se fue al demonio. A cada una, le carcome el hecho de que lo último que le dijeron, fue que deseaban que el no estuviera allí , al final su deseo se cumplió, y ahora, todas están arrepentidas,¡ ja!- Dijo el barón. Lucy se levantó y le dijo:

-Es verdad, nunca supimos valorar a Lincoln y lo que hizo por nosotras ¡por eso lo quiero de vuelta! para tener una segunda oportunidad, para que el arregle todo lo que causamos...para decirle cuánto lo lamento y lo amo- Samedi la miro y dijo más tranquilo.

-Niña considera que quizás esto no sea la ...- Más Lucy lo interrumpió:

-¡No me importa las consecuencias, quiero a mi hermano de vuelta, por favor te lo suplico!- el barón sonrió y tras dar otra bocanada de humo le dijo a Lucy extendiéndose la mano:

-Entonces, ¿Hacemos el trato?- Lucy, insegura pero decidida respondio:

-Solo si me prometes que mis hermanas estarán bien y que Lincoln regresará- Y tomo la mano del barón. Al instante un frío sepulcral rrecorrio el cuerpo de la gótica.

-¡Bien! Entonces veamos a las participantes- Dijo Samedi, al instante unas llamas con la imagen de cada una de sus hermanas aparecieron. El barón Samedi las miro y dijo:

-Bien, para empezar, descartamos a estas cuatro, como te dije, no quiero una mocosa inútil- Y con su bastón apagó las cuatro llamas que tenían la imagen de Lilly, Lisa, Lola y Lana. Lucy suspiro aliviada, al ver que aquel ser, no tenía interés en sus hermanas menores. El barón continuó:

-Ummm castaña, linda agresiva, me gusta, una chica ruda, joven pero hermosa y de unas prominentes caderas- -dijo mirando la llama de Lynn, más después la apago diciendo:

-Nah, muy inexperta, tal ves sea ruda pero no está a la altura de mis deseos- Después miro la llama de Luan y dijo:

-Veamos, no es muy atractiva del rostro,pero esas caderas, esos muslos y piernas, ummm de verdad son tentadoras, además de que su sentido del humor es mortal, ¡jajajaja!- comenzó a reír con fuerza, Lucy penso que si su hermana estuviera allí habría reído por tan mal chiste. Samedi miro la llama y la apago diciendo:

-Sin embargo, creo que es muy bocona, no me gustaría hacerle el amor y ella no dejará de contar chistes-. El barón miro las tres últimas llamas y sonrió. Lucy se estremeció al ver aquella sonrisa, una sonrisa malvada y llena de satisfacción.

-Solo quedan tres, umm todas son una maravilla, hermoso cuerpo, bella presencia- Tras mirar un poco más aquellas imágenes dijo riendo:

-¿Sabes que? Esto es muy difícil de decidir, yo tomaré la decisión después, pero te aseguro que una de ellas, será mi próxima amante- Tras eso, apago las llamas. Lucy, dijo inconforme.

-Espera un momento, ¿a quien de mis tres hermanas elegiste?- El barón enojado le respondió:

-Eso lo decidire yo, puede que elija a una, puede que elija a las tres, sólo pide que quien elija, sea de mi agrado, si la chica cumple mis expectativas, entonces tu hermano regresará del reino de los muertos- Entonces el barón se dio la media vuelta y se preparó para partir.

-¡Espera!- Dijo la gótica. El barón se detuvo y le dijo:

-Quieres saber que pasó con las almas de aquellos ladrones que asesinaron a tu hermano- Lucy asintió con la cabeza. El barón volteo y le dijo

-¡LES PASO ESTO!- Y chocó su bastón en el piso, al instante, el suelo se abrió y allí se podía ver a dos hombres, estos gritaban horriblemente, mientras varios esqueletos los sujetaban con sus raquiticas manos, las cuales tenían unas uñas largas como garras, en su rostro se veía angustia,las manos de aquellos esqueletos los rasguñaban y les arrancaban la piel, Lucy miro aquella escena aterrada, mientras se escuchaba la frenética risa del barón Samedi.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- Reía el barón, mientras aquellos gritos desgarradores se escuchaban.

* * *

Lucy despertó asustada y sudando, tras mirar alrededor, vio que se encontraba en su habitación,la luz que entraba por la ventana, indicaba que ya era de día.

-Entonces, todo fue un sueño, una pesadilla- dijo Lucy, más cuando iba a bajar de la cama, un objeto debajo de las sábanas llamó su atención. Al quitar la sábana miro aquella objeto y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Aquel objeto era un bastón de madera, en la empuñadura, tenía un cráneo hecho de plata, en las cuencas se veían dos rubíes brillantes. Ese era el bastón del barón Samedi.

Aquello no había sido un sueño,ahora Lucy había hecho un trato, y el barón vendría por una de sus hermanas mayores.

* * *

 **Y así termina este episodio, Lucy ha hecho un trato con el barón Samedi, asimismo vimos como murió Lincoln y el enorme sentimiento de culpa de cada una de las hermanas loud y es que como dijo Samedi, las palabras, a veces tienen magia. Este** **fic es más un pequeño pasatiempo, en lo que me inspiró en mi historia principal. Será corto, quizás de unos cinco o seis episodios máximo. Me despido y si el barón Samedi no me lleva al reino de los muertos, nos leemos después.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Saludos a todos, como aún no estoy en el reino de los muertos, aquí traigo el tercer capítulo de este pequeño fic, como siempre gracias por sus reviews y comentarios, siempre son un gran incentivo para mi. Ahora sin más que agregar, aquí está el nuevo capítulo, ojala y los complazca.**

 **Capítulo tres**

 **"El plazo se cumple"**

Lucy miro aterrada aquel objeto en su cama, el simple hecho de que aquel bastón de madera estuviera ahí le indicó que había logrado su objetivo, pero a la vez significaba que aquel perverso díos vudú vendría por una de sus hermanas mayores. De repente escuchó un ruido de alguien entrando a la habitación. Sin demora, ella tapó aquel objeto con la sábana de su cama y miró quien había entrado, era Lynn quien como siempre, desde que su hermano falleció, tenía un semblante de tristeza e irá en su rostro.

—Lynn— dijo Lucy. Su hermana no hizo caso y se dirigió a su cama a acostarse, aparentemente aún tenía sueño.

—Tuve otra pesadilla, Lucy— dijo la castaña. Desde aquel día, Lynn no dejaba de soñar con aquel horrible momento, con ese día en el cual su hermano sacrifico su vida por ella...y ella sólo le había gritado y golpeado. La culpa y el dolor la carcomian por dentro. Aún podía recordar su rostro lloroso al escucharla decir que deseaba nunca haber tenido un hermano y en sueños, en su pesadillas veía a su hermano agonizando, con sangre saliendo de su boca, y con aquella mirada de amor, a pesar de aquellas horribles cosas que ella le dijo, que ella le hizo.

—Lori dice que el desayuno está listo— Le dijo Lynn, la cual se encontraba acostada en su cama y viendo hacia la pared. Lucy sin decirle nada, salió de la habitación, no sin antes ocultar aquel bastón aterrador debajo de su cama, mientras su hermana no veía. Al estar en la puerta, pudo oír a su hermana mayor llorando.

Después se dirigió al la cocina a desayunar, ahí Lori había preparado waffles, Lucy miro tristemente aquel desayuno, aquellos cuadrados de pan eran el desayuno favorito de su hermano y ahora cada vez que los miraba, veía a Lincoln.

—Come, se van a enfriar— Le dijo la rubia a Lucy, la chica miro a su alrededor, solo ella y su hermana mayor se encontraban en la cocina.

—¿Y las demás?— Preguntó Lucy, su hermana respondió:

Todas bajaron hace un rato y desayunaron con excepción de Luna y tu— .En ese momento y como si la hubieran invocado, apareció Luna con un pésimo semblante.

—Hey sis— dijo la castaña a su hermana menor mientras acarició su pelo. Lori la miro enojada y de inmediato le sirvió un plato de waffles.

—mirate nadamás, estás hecha un desastre, Luna no te basto con llegar tarde y ebria, ahora también te robas el licor de mi papá— dijo Lori.

—¡Ya te dije que yo no me lleve esa maldita botella de ron, con un demonio!— dijo Luna furiosa.

—deja de mentir, sólo tú te llevarías eso, Luna, el beber no te hará sentir mejor, sólo empeorará las cosas.

—¡Pudrete, déjame vivir mi vida como yo deseo!— Dijo la castaña tirando el plató al piso. de inmediato salió de la cocina y se dirigió a su alcoba. Lucy miro el plató y se sintió culpable, después de todo,ella había sido la qué había tomado aquella botella.

 **—Agresiva y problematica,** **además de amante del licor, eso me gusta—** escuchó Lucy de repente, ella reconoció aquella voz, era el barón. De inmediato volteo, buscando el origen de aquella lúgubre y perversa voz.

—Lucy, ¿Estas bien?— preguntó su hermana mayor al verla voltear a todos lados nerviosa.

 **—O tal vez la rubia, después de todo, debe de ser experimentada, su edad y su novio le debieron enseñar algo—** se escuchó la voz del barón de nuevo. Lucy volvió a voltear buscando a Samedi. De repente en la cocina entró Leni, mostrando a sus hermanas una camisa azul con el logo de ace savvy.

—¿Creen que a linky le guste esa nueva ropa que confeccione para el?— dijo la rubia. Lori la miro con tristeza, mientras Lucy sólo asintió con la cabeza.

 **—Ahh que tierno, es tan inocente, pero tan hermosa y sensual, definitivamente será una maravilla en la cama.**

—¿Donde estas, ¡muestrate!— grito Lucy.Sus dos hermanas mayores la miraron con confusión. Lucy simplemente salió corriendo de la cocina sin mirar atrás, tras llegar a su alcoba, miro a su alrededor, al ver que su hermana no se encontraba ahí volvió a llamar al barón Samedi.

—¿Donde estas?— dijo la chica gótica. De repente escuchó una risa maligna que le erizo la piel, a pesar de amar las cosas terroríficas y sobrenaturales, aquella risa con tono frio, hueco, casi de ultratumba era demasiado terrible y espeluznante para ella.

 **—Vamos niña, ¿acaso te asuste? A pesar de que a los demás les hagas créer que eres afín a lo ultraterrenal, en el fondo solo eres una mocosa asustadiza.**

—¿Por que me atormentas?.

 **—jajaja, solo te estoy haciendo ver que lo que soñaste, fue muy real, pronto una de tus hermanas se entregará a mí, y créeme será más pronto de lo que crees, no olvides que tenemos un trato, aquél bastón, es prueba de ello, no te preocupes, tengo muchos más.**

—Prometiste no lastimar a nadie, te lo recuerdo.

 **—Ohh no te preocupes, tus hermanas estarán sanas y salvas, tal vez sea algo rudo, pero créeme lo disfrutarán mucho, JAJAJAJA—**. Tras esa horrenda risa, un fuerte viento soplo y abrió la ventana. Lucy se asustó mucho y rápidamente salió corriendo de su habitación. Ya en el pasillo chocó con Lori, quien preocupada por la actitud de su hermana menor, subió a verla.

—Lucy, ¿Que sucede, te encuentras bien?— Dijo Lori asustada al ver salir corriendo a Lucy. La gótica solo abrazo a Lori. Al abrazar a su hermana mayor se sintió a salvó, pero de nuevo, Samedi habló y corto su tranquilidad.

 **—Pronto Lucy loud, pronto elegire y entonces, veremos si tu querido hermano regresa de la tumba, sólo recuerda que los resultados tal vez no sean los correctos.**

Y así pasaron los días. En la escuela, durante la clase de historia, Lucy solo meditó acerca de lo que había hecho, mientras tanto su maestro mostraba unas diapositivas sobre el periodo del esclavismo en los plantíos del sur de norteamérica.

—Durante los siglos dieciocho y diecinueve, en América, en los plantíos de algodón del sur de estados unidos, los capataces utilizaron como mano de obra, esclavos traídos directamente de África, estos, trajeron consigo, muchas de sus costumbres e ideas religiosas consigo, esto creo la rica cultura que hoy abunda en muchas ciudades como nueva Orleans, por ejemplo— decía el profesor, mientras mostraba unas imágenes de un plantío de algodón, en el cual se veían a algunos esclavos africanos, siendo sometidos por capataces blancos. El maestro continuó.

—Entre estos esclavos, se siguió practicando en secreto, varias de sus costumbres religiosas, una de ellas es el tan famoso vudú, la cual es considerada como una de las religiones más antiguas del mundo, esto dió origen a varias leyendas que aún hoy se cuentan en varios pueblos sureños—. Mientras tanto, Lucy solo miraba por la ventana, sin poner atención a aquella lección.

—Una de ellas, es la de que algunos hechiceros, podían volver a la vida a los muertos, se decía que incluso, algunos crearon ejércitos enteros de no muertos—el maestro entonces mostró otra diapositiva, en la cual se veía a un grupo de esclavos, orando en secreto en una especie de cabaña —Claro que esto son sólo simples mitos pero nos dan una idea de como era el pensamiento en aquella época y como contribuyó a la rica y extensa cultura actual, de estados como Virginia y Luisiana—. El timbre sonó, anunciando la hora de salida y Lucy recogió sus cosas y sin decir más salió del salón. Rápidamente se dirigió a la salida del colegio y corrió con dirección al centro, ella sabía muy bien quien le ayudaría en este caso.

Tras un par de horas, finalmente llegó a aquella tienda en donde había conseguido aquel libro. Al entrar se dirigió hacía el mostrador, donde Mamam Cécile estaba revisando algunas cosas. Al mirar a la pequeña niña, aquella mujer de inmediato dejo aún lado sus actividades para saludar a su pequeña cliente.

—Veo que has regresado, por cierto, jamás supe tu nombre niña.

—Lucy Loud, señora, dígame, ¿Si hipotéticamente, yo hubiera hecho un trato con el señor de la muerte y este pidiera a una de mis hermanas, el sería capaz de venir por ella?— la mujer miro extrañada a aquella niña.

—Por favor, dime qué no hiciste lo que creo que hiciste— Lucy, apenada, saco de su mochila el bastón con el cráneo. Al mirarlo, Mamam Cécile, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, al momento de tomarlo, un viento helado se sintió en todo el lugar.

—Dime, ¿Que le pediste? Lucy respondió:

—Que devolviera a la vida a mi hermano. El aceptó pero quiere a una de mis hermanas para... bueno— la mujer comprendió lo que la niña quiso decir.— ¿El de verdad puede hacer eso con alguna mujer mortal?.

—El barón Samedi, es capaz de materializarse si así lo desea y si, te dije que su personalidad era obscena y perversa, no debiste haber contactado con el en primer lugar, ahora el irá por alguna de ellas.

—Debe de haber un modo de detenerlo— dijo Lucy, más Mamam le respondió:

—No es tan fácil, el es un loa muy poderoso, incluso un _Bokor_ experimentado, tendría problemas con eso, me temo que lo único que puedes hacer es esperar lo mejor— Concluyó Mamam Cécile.

—Y entonces ¿Mis hermanas estarán bien?.

—El barón Samedi puede ser muy violento, pero también es justo, si la chica que eligió lo complace, no le hará daño— a Lucy aquella respuesta no le sirvió de mucho. tomo el bastón y salió de la tienda. Antes de salir, la mujer le dijo:

—En cuanto a tu hermano, tal vez no regresé tal y como era, ¿cuanto tiempo lleva fallecido?.

—Un mes y medio, señora— Respondió la gótica y se fue de ahi. Mamam Cécile miro entonces la imagen de el barón Samedi y dijo preocupada:

—Algo muy malo va a ocurrir.

Casi al anochecer, Lucy llegó a la residencia Loud. mientras entraba a la casa, vió a Lori dirigirse hacia afuera. La hermana mayor miró a Lucy y le dijo:

—Ire al supermercado, a comprar los víveres, por favor pórtate bien y no hagas nada malo, cuida a Lilly por favor— Lucy asintio, pero en ese momento, un aire helado se sintió, Lucy de repente sintió un escalofrío al escuchar de nuevo a aquella voz tan conocida y temida por ella.

 **—Hoy es el día, hoy por fin voy a elegir a una de tus hermanas, la pregunta es ¿Quien será?.**

—Lucy, ¿Me escuchaste?— Preguntó Lori al ver a su hermana, —Brrrr, que aire tan helado se sintió de repente— Dijo frotándose con sus manos.

—Lori, espera— Dijo Lucy, la rubia la miró y dijo:

—Ya lo se, te traeré tu tinte negro— dijo y salió por la puerta. Lucy trato de detenerla, mas una voz detras de ella la detuvo.

—Lucy hermanita, oye, ¿Ya se fue Lori? Preguntó Leni, entonces Lucy escuchó de nuevo esa voz de ultratumba.

 **—Si, hoy el trato se cumple.**

—O sea como que se siente mucho frío aquí— dijo Leni. Lucy la miró salir por la puerta.

—¡No Leni— gritó Lucy tratando de Alcanzar a su hermana mayor.

 **—Solo evitas lo inevitable, ya no hay marcha atrás, hiciste un trato y ahora debes cumplir, ¡Nadie juega con el señor de los muertos!—**. Lucy miró a todos lados, aquel ambiente de repente se hizo aún más insoportable, el frío era intenso, tanto que Lucy podía mirar su propio aliento, una sensación de pesadez se podía sentir. De repente y de la cocina, salió Luan la cual sólo temblaba de frio. Cliff, el gato, salió asustado de la casa, mientras Charles solo ladraba, con desesperación.

—¿Que rayos sucede, por que se siente tanto frío de repente?— Decía la ex comediante. Sin titubear, Lucy se le acercó y le preguntó asustada:

—Luan, ¿Donde está Luna? ¡Por favor responde!— Luan algo confundida por la actitud temerosa de su hermana respondió:

—No se, salió desde la mañana y no ha regresado— Lucy sintió un terror enorme, de inmediato saco su celular, pero al tratar de llamar, extrañamente, aquel aparato no encendía.

 **—¡Ya deja de detener esto, después de todo, tu lo pediste, dijiste que harías lo que fuera por regresar a Lincoln, ahora, debes cumplir tu parte del trato!—** Lucy de repente sintió un escalofrío y miró al frente, ahí se encontraba el barón Samedi, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Lucy miró aquellas cuencas vacías, iluminadas por aquellos fulgores rojo fuego. De repente, aquel espíritu se abalanzó sobre ella. Al momento de impactar con ella, Lucy solo sintió como una enorme corriente eléctrica pasaba por su cuerpo, tras eso, ella simplemente se desmayo frente a Luan.

—¡Lucy!— gritó su hermana mayor al ver a la chica gótica caer al suelo. y así como si nada hubiera pasado, el ambiente volvió a la normalidad.

Al despertar, Lucy miró hacia los lados... Oscuridad, solo eso veia,

—¿Donde estoy?— dijo la gótica, de repente, en el ambiente ella pudo escuchar voces, unas voces las cuales decían en cánticos, cosas que ellas no podía entender, aquella oscuridad oprimía los pulmones de Lucy. Ella acostumbrada a la oscuridad, ahora se sentía aterrorizada por ella, los cantos y gritos se escuchaban cada vés más fuertes, tanto que los oídos de Lucy le dolían.

—¡NOOO, BASTA, ME DUELE MUCHO!— escuchó Lucy de repente, la gótica no tardó en reconocer aquella voz.

—No ¡no!— dijo Lucy aterrada, rápidamente corrió mientras los cantos y sonidos de tambores,sonaban cada vez más fuertes. De repente y de la nada, aparecieron unas luces, eran antorchas, las cuales iluminaban el ambiente con un brillo sobrenatural.

—AHHHH, ¡DUELE, DUELE MUCHO!— Volvió a escuchar la voz de su hermana. Lucy más deseperada, corrió buscando el origen de aquellos gritos. De repente y a lo lejos pudo ver una luz. Lucy corrió hacia aquella luz, se encontraba aterrada, mientras corría, aquellos aterradores cantos y tambores se escuchaban aun mas fuerte, Lucy miraba a los lados, ahí veía espectros, seres aterradores, caras con muecas y sonrisas siniestras y que la miraban fijamente.

—AHHHH, ¿POR QUE ME SIENTO ASI?, ¡AHHHHH!— Lucy corrió más aprisa, de repente miró al frente, a su lado, aquellos espectros danzaban a su alrededor, siguiendo aquel frenético y aterrador retumbar. Lucy entonces vió una especie de cámara, en ella se podía observar una cama, la cual en cada esquina se veía una antorcha hecha de madera, el color azulado de las flamas iluminaba el lugar, y daban un extraño ambiente, combinado con aquellos cantos y ritmos, en la cama, iluminada por el tono espectral se podía ver a una chica desnuda, que se retorcia, está parecía ser movida por una fuerza invisible, en el rostro de la chica se podía ver una mirada vacía y una expresión entre incomprensión y placer.

Ahi, frente a Lucy, se encontraba su hermana mayor Leni.

—AHHHHHH, ¡NOOOO!— Decía la rubia, de repente, ella se empezó a mover, como si alguien la embistiera, con cada embestida, se podía dibujar en el rostro de Leni, una expresión entre dolor y placer.

—¡Leni! ¡No, ella no!— dijo Lucy, tratando de correr hacia ella, más de repente, tres espectros aparecieron impidiendo el paso, estos se parecían bastante al barón Samedi, más estos eran esqueletos en su totalidad y sus trajes se veían viejos y llenos de tierra, como si hubieran pasado mucho tiempo bajo tierra. Aquellos seres, impedían a la gótica poder salvar a su hermana.

—AH,AH, ¡AHHHHH!— Lucy miraba a su hermana siendo embestida cada ves mas rápido y más fuerte, de repente se escuchó la risa del amo de los muertos, el terrible y malvado barón Samedi.

—¡AHHHHHHHHH!— Un último grito de la rubia hizo que el ambiente quedará en silencio. Leni se desplomó en la cama, agotada y jadeando. Entonces aquellos tres esqueletos desaparecieron y Lucy pudo ir hacia donde estaba su hermana mayor.

—¡LENI¡— gritó Lucy al acercarse a su hermana, al llegar a donde estaba la rubia, miró en su rostro una mirada vacía, como si ella se encontrará en trance.—hermana respóndeme por favor—

—No lo hará— se escuchó, Lucy miró hacia atrás y miró al barón Samedi, el cual fumaba y sonreía mirándola con una expresión burlona.

—¡Tu! ¡tu prometiste que no le harías daño a ninguna!— dijo furiosa, más el barón solo respondió dándole una bocanada de humo en el rostro a la gótica:

—No le hice daño, solo que le di algo, para estar "En trance" Jajaja, sabes, ella no era mi primer opción— tras una bocanada de humo, aparecieron unas imágenes.

—Primero fui por la rockera, era bastante atractiva, y el hecho de estar bebiendo me encendió aún más — en ese momento se vió a Luna conversar con un hombre alto, vestido de chaqueta de cuero negro, con bastantes cadenas de metal colgando, pantalones negros de mezclilla y botas de motociclista. De apariencia afroamericana, un cráneo se veía en su chaqueta, Lucy supo que era el barón, que había tomado forma humana. Samedi continuo:

—Pero tras unos tragos, no dejaba de llorar, lamentando la muerte de tu hermano ¡Patetico!— de repente se mostró otra imagen, en ella se veía a Lori en el supermercado, hablando con Samedi, está vés este había tomado la forma de un guapo chico latino, aún más atractivo que Bobby, con camiseta de tirantes blanca sin mangas, pantalones de mezclilla azul y tenis blancos, en su musculoso brazo derecho un cráneo se veía tatuado.

—despues fui por la mayor, muy atractiva y su aire impone autoridad, no hace falta decir que puedo tomar la forma humana que desee y que ella de seguro se mojo al verme— solo se escuchó su risa y continuo —Pero ella no dejaba de hablar de cuánto me parecía a su estúpido novio, que Bobby esto, que Bobby aquello ¡Ahh! Me fastidio—.Finalmente una última imagen se vió y miro a su hermana Leni sentada en una banca del centro comercial, comiendo un helado y con varias bolsas con telas, seguramente para seguir confeccionando ropa para Lincoln.

—¡Ahhh se veía tan inocente! Esa bella carita feliz, esa dulzura al mirar, debo decir que aunque no soy muy fanatico de chicas asi, ese bello cuerpo escultural, era algo difícil de ignorar— ahí Lucy vió a un chico rubio, con un suéter verde, pantalones de diseñador azules, zapatos negros y una bufanda azul celeste en el cuello, además de unos lentes oscuros con forma de calavera en su cabeza, aquel chico le hablaba y Leni reía mientras le mostraba las telas a aquel chico. —No fue muy difícil hacer que viniera conmigo, un helado y una estúpida plática sobre moda, fue más que suficiente para que ella hiciera lo que yo quisiera.

—No, Leni— dijo Lucy mirando a su hermana en la cama. El barón Samedi dijo entonces mostrando otra imagen:

—Claro que al momento de la verdad, ella se mostró indecisa, pero no hay nada que un poco de magia y pociones vudú no resuelvan— en el humo se veía a Leni acostada y sumamente asustada, aquel chico, que en la imagen anterior tenía un rostro de inocencia y bondad, ahora tenía una expresión de perversión pura, de repente lanzó una especie de polvo, al rostro de la rubia y en unos segundos ella quedó en un trance, con una mirada perdida. aquel hombre rubio se transformó, entonces en el barón Samedi. El humo y las imágenes desaparecieron.

—Debo decir que ella fue todo lo que esperaba y más, ya has cumplido con tu parte del trato mocosa— Lucy se arrodillo junto a la cama llorando.

—Leni, por favor perdóname— de repente, Leni desapareció y la cama también, Lucy quedó nuevamente sola en la oscuridad. Se escuchó la voz del Barón diciendo:

—Es hora de cumplir mi parte del trato, tu hermano regresará cuando la luz de la próxima luna nueva, toque la tierra—.

Lucy despertó, en ese momento se encontraba acostada en el sofá. Al momento de despertar, pudo ver a su hermana Luan mirándola preocupada.

—¡Lucy gracias al cielo que despertaste!, ¡Lori, Lucy ya reaccionó!— dijo Luan, Lori rápidamente se dirigió hacia la gótica y la abrazo.

—¡Lucy, gracias a díos que ya despertaste, Luan me llamó diciendo que te habías desmayado!— Al ver a su hermana mayor, Lucy la abrazo llorando, tranquila de que estuviera bien. En ese momento el teléfono se escuchó y Lori fue a contestar, al quedarse con Luan, Lucy rápidamente preguntó:

—¿Donde están Luna y Leni? Luan respondió:

—Luna llegó hace un rato, venía llorando, diciendo que alguien le había recordado a Lincoln, en cuanto a Leni aún no ha llegado del centro comercial, es raro, ya es muy tarde— dijo con un semblante serio.

—¡No puede ser vamos para allá!—se escuchó a una muy asustada Lori, al voltear, ambas hermanas vieron a Lori llorar.

—Lori, ¿Que sucede?— Preguntó Luan. Lori contesto llorando.

—Es Leni, está en el hospital— Luan solo lloro aterrada al escuchar a su hermana decir eso.

Y Lucy solo la miro angustiada, sabiendo que eso había sido su culpa.

Pero también sabía algo... Que su hermano regresaría.

 **Y así termina este capitulo, El terrible señor de la muerte hizo su elección, ahora sólo falta que cumpla con su parte del trato ¿Que pasará cuando la luna nueva salga? ¿El barón Samedi cumplirá su parte del trato? ¿Lucy le dirá a sus hermanas lo que pasó y pasará?, esto lo veremos la próxima vez. Debo decir que iba a subir este capitulo la semana pasada, pero por desgracia, se me formateo el teléfono (Si, escribo la mayoría de los capítulos en mi celular) y todos mis archivos, incluyendo este capitulo y la mitad de el capítulo de mi otro fic "El amor está en ruso" fueron eliminados y tuve que empezar de nuevo, además de borrarme un par de pequeños proyectos que tenía, por suerte algunas partes aún las pude guardar en otro lado y estoy empezando de nuevo. Me despido y si no me formatearon de nuevo, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo y como siempre, dudas sugerencias y comentarios en los reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo cuatro**

 **"A la luz de la luna nueva"**

Lucy solo miraba la cama de hospital, donde su hermana mayor y quizás la más inocente, se encontraba inconsciente. Detras de ella, se encontraban su hermana mayor Lori, la cual lloraba a mares por ver a su hermanita Leni ahi. Siempre había sido la más cercana a ella y el hecho de que estuviera lastimada la había herido hasta el alma.

—¡Noooo!, primero Lincoln y ahora mi hermanita, ¿Por que, Dios mío por que?— dijo Lori abrazando a su hermana Luna, que se encontraba a su lado, la poca fortaleza que Lori tenía se había desvanecido con eso. En ese momento, el médico entró, junto con dos agentes de policía, los cuales vieron la tristeza de las chicas dentro de esa habitación.

—Chicas, lamentamos mucho esta situación, ya hemos hablado con sus padres acerca de esto— Lori sólo se estremeció, la muerte de Lincoln había afectado demasiado a su madre y ahora ella tendría que lidiar con esta situación. El oficial continuo —La encontraron dentro de una habitación de hotel, la empleada dijo que abrió la habitación y la encontró inconsciente y sin ropa, según testigos, ella venía con un chico rubio, ya lo estamos buscando.

—¡QUIERO QUE ATRAPEN A ESE MAL NACIDO, QUE LO ATRAPEN Y LO REFUNDAN EN LA CÁRCEL!— gritó Lori enfurecida, Lucy la miró mientras Luna trataba de calmar a su hermana. el otro agente de policía continuo:

—Estamos haciendo todo lo posible para capturar a ese tipo, no se preocupe señorita Loud, le aseguro que ese tipo pagará por haber drogado y abusado sexualmente de Leni— dijo con algo de enojo en su voz.

—Gracias oficiales— dijo Luna. Ella a pesar de estar intoxicada por el alcohol, había acompañado a sus hermanas al escuchar que Leni se encontraba en el hospital. Aquella notícia le había bajado la borrachera y ahora se sentía más consciente. los oficiales le entregaron entonces una tarjeta y dijeron:

—Les informaremos cualquier avance, aún asi, si tienen algo no duden en contactarnos, por cierto mi nombre es Eddie Navarro y mi compañero es Julius Brown, lamentamos no habernos presentado antes— Tras eso salieron de la habitación con dirección a la jefatura de policía para seguir con la investigación. Mientras caminaban, ambos discutían los detalles de este caso.

—¿Cual es tu opinión de este caso Jules?— preguntó Navarro a su compañero.

—Simple, la familia está devastada por la muerte del niño, algún desgraciado aprovechó el dolor y la inocencia de la chica y abusó de ella, solo eso Eddie.

—Lo dudo— Respondió Eddie — revisamos las cámaras del hotel, se vio al tipo entrar con ella, más no salir, además encontramos cosas muy raras dentro de esa habitación.

—¿Cosas raras?— preguntó Jules mirando a su compañero con cierta curiosidad.

—Asi es, polvos raros que nunca había visto, no era cocaína o alguna droga que haya visto antes, además encontramos varios símbolos extraños grabados en las paredes y artículos de santería, esto me parece algo más complicado que un simple casó de violacion — Julius miró a su amigo y dijo:

—Como sea, vamos a resolver esto y atraparemos al responsable— Tras eso, ambos salieron al estacionamiento del hospital y abordaron el vehículo de Julius, un Pontiac Trans am 1979, color negro.

Mientras, Luna trataba de consolar a su hermana, quien lloraba al ver a su hermana menor acostada ahí.

—Debemos ir a casa Lori, el médico dijo que mañana podemos venir a ver de nuevo a Leni y entonces verás que estará mejor—

Lori solo asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Puedo quedarme cinco minutos más Luna?— preguntó Lucy mirando a su hermana. Luna le dijo entonces:

—Claro, pero no hagas mucho ruido por favor— Después la rockera salió con Lori fuera de la habitacion. Al estar a solas, Lucy solo miró a Leni y dijo llorando mientras se arrodillada en el borde de la cama:

—¡Lo siento mucho Leni!, nunca debí haber hecho un trato con ese malvado espíritu, por favor perdóname— Lucy lloro aún más fuerte mientras sostenia la mano de su hermana.

—Lu.. Lucy— se escuchó. Lucy volteo y vio a su hermana mayor mirándola fijamente.

—¡Leni!— dijo la gótica sorprendida. Leni miro a su hermana y sonrió, miro a su alrededor y Pregunto:

—¿O sea, como que en donde estoy?— Lucy quedó sorprendida, hacia cinco minutos, Leni estaba inconsciente y ahora parecía como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Estas en un hospital, te trajeron porque te encontraron en un cuarto de hotel, desnuda e inconsciente— dijo Lucy, miro a la rubia y le pregunto —¿Dime que sucedió?—

—Oh estaba en el centro comercial y me encontré con un chico, parecía agradable y lindo— dijo Leni con confusión —Pero luego me convenció de ir con el y al estar solos, se empezó a comportar raro, me dió mucho miedo y me lanzo un polvo en el rostro—. El rostro de Leni pasó a una mirada de vergüenza y algo de tristeza despues dijo —No recuerdo mucho de lo que paso, pero creo que el y yo bueno... creo que hicimos bebés, se sintió... raro— Leni estrujo las cobijas en sus manos al decir eso.

—Lo lamentó mucho, por favor Leni perdóname— dijo Lucy. Leni miro a su hermana y dijo acariciando su pelo negro:

—Lucy, por favor ya no llores, no es como que esto haya sido tu culpa— aquellas palabras fueron como estacas en su corazón. Antes de que Lucy pudiera decir algo más Leni dijo con una enorme sonrisa:

—Ademas ese chico no era tan malo, porque me dijo algo maravilloso— la gótica miro a su hermana confundida por esa respuesta y esa sonrisa:

—¿Que te dijo?— preguntó Lucy mirando a Leni. La rubia respondio:

—Que Lincoln regresará, ¡Nuestro linky va a volver!— dijo alegremente. En ese momento, Luna y Lori entraron a la habitación. Al ver a su hermana menor despierta y sonriente, Lori corrió de inmediato a abrazarla.

—¡Leni!— dijo Lori abrazando a su hermana. Luna estaba mirando con lágrimas aquella escena, pero Lucy estaba muy asustada. Si el barón Samedi había dicho eso a Leni, Lincoln regresaría pronto, muy pronto.

Los días pasaron, tras volver del hospital, Leni se había vuelto aún más activa y alegré, parecía como si no fuera consiente de lo que le habían hecho, e incluso comenzó a confeccionar más ropa para Lincoln.

—El va a regresar muy pronto, aquel chico me lo dijo— decía con alegría. Sus hermanas estaban preocupadas, era obvio que aquel tipo la había engañado para aprovecharse de ella, esa era la opinión de todas. Todas excepto Lucy, ella sabía muy bien que eso era verdad.

Lucy se encontraba en el colegio, tras terminar las clases, ella se encontraba en los pasillos, dirigiéndose a casa. En la escuela, todos se habían enterado de lo que le había pasado a Leni, los rumores eran vários, los más acertados, decían que Leni había sido engañada y violada, los mas crueles, que Leni se había convertido en una chica fácil y se acostaba con cualquier tipo.

—Oye Loud— Escuchó la gótica detras de ella. Lucy volteo y vio a un chico de pelo negro junto con otros dos, los conocía bien, ellos la molestaban seguido, más ella nunca hacia caso a sus "palabras sin significado" aquellos chicos continuaron molestandola —¿Tu hermana me la chupara si se lo pido?— Lucy se le acercó molesta, una cosa es que la molestaban a ella y otra a su hermana.

—No digas eso de mi hermana, patético, además lo último que haría sería fijarse en un tonto— aquel chico la miro y la tomo de las muñecas.

—Ja, por lo que escuché, tu hermana se metió con un tipo por dinero, además escuché que tu hermana rockera, se acuesta con cualquiera que le invité un trago, si le doy unas cervezas, de seguro me enseña las tetas— Aquellos chicos rieron por eso. Lucy entonces hizo algo que jamás había hecho. Con irá en su rostro, Lucy golpeó a aquel muchacho, dándole una patada muy fuerte en la entrepierna. Aquel tonto solo se arodillo mientras colocaba sus manos en su entrepierna.

—¡Como te atreves a hablar asi de mi familia, maldito!— dijo Lucy sumamente furiosa. Aquellos matones se sorprendieron, jamas habían visto a la chica asi, siempre los ignoraba o respondía con tranquilidad, ahora estaba sumamente enojada. El chico que Lucy había golpeado se levantó rápidamente y sin previo aviso, golpeó a Lucy en el estómago.

—¡Niña tonta, ahora verás!— pero antes de que aquel chico le diera otro golpe, alguien más lo golpeó en el rostro con mucha fuerza, aquel chico cayó al piso con la nariz rota, tras voltear, ese chico vio a una chica con sudadera morada, pantaloncillos cafés, de tez morena, no tardó mucho en reconocerla, aquella chica era conocida junto con Lynn Loud, como una de las chicas más rudas y fuertes de todo el colegio, aquella chica era Ronnie Anne Santiago.

—¡Vuelve a golpearla y te juro que tendrás que usar ropa interior especial el restó de tu vida imbécil!— le dió una patada en el estómago y aquel chico y sus cómplices salieron corriendo de ahí. Entonces, Ronnie Anne ayudo a Lucy a levantarse, ya que debido al golpe que había recibido, la gótica había quedado arrodillada.

—¿Estas bien Lucy?— Pregunto la chica Latina.

—Si muchas gracias—

—Me alegra saber eso, lamento mucho que esto esté sucediendo. Esos tontos no son los únicos a los que callado, el rumor de lo que le paso a Leni ha sido muy fuerte y como habrás visto, no todos son buenos— Ronnie Anne puso un semblante serio y dijo —Si Lincoln estuviera aquí, sabría que hacer— Lucy no pudo contenerse más y entonces comenzó a llorar. Entonces Ronnie Anne, abrazo Lucy consolándola.

Tras ese fastidioso día, Lucy llego de nuevo a su hogar. Lo primero que vio fue a su hermana Luna sentada en la mesa, esta tenía un rostro de preocupación y tristeza debido a los recientes acontecimientos. Al ver que su hermana menor había llegado, de inmediato corrió a abrazarla al verla.

—¡Lucy!— le dijo, Luna observó entonces en su rostro, unas lágrimas secas —¿Estas bien hermanita?.

—Si, gracias por preocuparte Luna— respondió la gotica. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y vio a Lynn y a su padre entrar. Lynn Sr, tenía en su rostro una expresión de enojo mientras Lynn jr se veía frustrada también.

—Otra pelea, de nuevo otra pelea en la escuela señorita— dijo Lynn Sr —¡y ahora te expulsaron definitivamente! ¿Que tienes que decir a tu favor?— lynn respondió furiosa:

—¡Ese idiota de Chandler se lo merecía! ¡Primero se burló de la muerte de Lincoln y ahora se burló de Leni y de lo que le paso!.

—Estoy de acuerdo en que no fue correcto lo que dijo ese muchacho, ¡Pero esa no era la forma de arreglarlo!— respondió su padre. —¡Estas castigada!.

—¡No me importa!, ¡Castigame, sin Lincoln ya nada me interesa!— dijo la castaña y corrió hacia su habitación. Su padre, solo suspiró profundamente y se sentó en el sofa. Lucy y Luna entonces se acercaron a el, al sentarse a su lado, notaron como su padre lloraba en silencio.

—Debes entenderla papá, las cosas han estado muy difíciles— dijo Luna abrazandolo. Hizo una pausa y continuó —Quiero que sepas que dejaré de beber, lo que menos necesita esta familia son más problemas, además, Lincoln no me hubiera querido ver asi— Luna entonces comenzó a llorar juncon su padre. Lucy solo quedó en silencio y abrazo a su padre también. Tras un abrazo que les pareció eterno, Lucy soltó a su padre y de inmediato, subió a su habitación, Tras entrar, lo primero que vio fue a Lynn, acostada en su cama llorando. La chica gótica se acercó y comenzó a acariciar el pelo castaño de su hermana mayor, en un intento de calmarla.

—Se como te sientes Lynn, en la escuela, también un tonto insulto a Leni y después a Luna y también le di un golpe— Lucy suspiró y después continúo —Por desgracia, ese chico me golpeó a mi después— Lynn volteo y dijo preocupada:

—¿Te golpeó? ¡Mañana me dirás quién fue y le daré una golpiza!.

—No será necesario, Ronnie Anne me ayudó y le dio una lección a ese chico— Lucy saco un pañuelo de su cajón y de inmediato comenzó a secar las lágrimas del rostro de su hermana mayor. Despues la miro y le dijo —Ademas, a Lincoln no le hubiera gustado verte expulsada y ...—

—¡BASTA YA CON ESO DE QUE "A LINCOLN NO LE HUBIERA GUSTADO"!— grito Lynn sumamente furiosa, empujando a Lucy lejos de ella —¡Lincoln ya no está, ya no está y todo es mi culpa!,¡ mi culpa Lucy— golpeó el suelo con fuerza mientras más lagrimas salían de susu ojos.

—¡Yo le dije que hubiera deseado que no existiera! ¡Yo lo golpeé y si no me hubiera defendido el seguiría con vida! ¿Por que me defendió?, ¿Por que no dejo que esos tipos me violarán? ¡Me lo merecía por haberle hecho lo que le hice!— Lynn solo siguió llorando mientras se hacía bolita en el suelo. Lucy miro a su hermana, a todas ellas les carcomía la culpa de haber despreciado a Lincoln antes de su muerte, pero a Lynn era a la que había afectado mas.

—El regresará Lynn— dijo Lucy con duda en su voz. La castaña no dijo nada y sólo siguió llorando el suelo. Lucy la miro, trago saliva y dijo muy nerviosa —El volverá porque yo... Yo hice un trató para que regrese— Lynn volteo a ver a su hermana menor con confusión.

—¿Que?— respondió Lynn mirando a la chica gótica —No te entiendo, ¿un trató con quien?.

—Con un Dios del vudú llamado El barón Samedi— Lucy entonces saco de debajo de su cama, el bastón de madera del barón. Lynn tomo aquel extraño objeto, al verlo sintio una extraña sensación de escalofríos recorriendo su cuerpo, miro sus ojos de rubíes y quedó hipnotizada. Lucy entonces le quito el bastón y la castaña salió de su trance. Lynn reaccionó y le preguntó:

—¿De donde sacaste esa cosa tan aterradora?— la gótica le respondió:

—Me lo dio el barón Samedi, el dijo que Lincoln regresará en la Luna nueva—Lucy miro a Lynn, tenía mucho miedo de lo pasaría con lo siguiente que diria. Pero sabía que tenía que decirlo, la culpa la mataba por dentro.

—El regresará a Lincoln... pero a cambio tuve que darle... darle a Leni—.

Al escuchar lo que Lucy había dicho, en Lynn despertó una irá asesina. Rápidamente se acercó a Lucy y la tomo por el cuello. su hermana menor solo la miraba con miedo, pensando en lo que la castaña le podría hacer.

—¡Tu! ¡Tu entregaste a Leni para que abusarán de ella!—Le dijo presionando el cuello de Lucy. La chica gótica sentia como las fuertes manos de su hermana presionaban su tráquea, impidiendo el paso de aire a sus pulmones. Con lágrimas en los ojos y dificultad para poder hablar respondió:

—Yo... yo jamás pense... que el le hiciera... hiciera al... go a Leni— Lynn apretó aún más fuerte su cuello, entonces, golpeó con enorme fuerza el rostro de Lucy. La gótica solo pudo sentir el dolor en su rostro, aquel golpe había sido aún más fuerte que el que había recibido esa mañana. Cayo al suelo boca bajo. En ese momento, por el escándalo hecho por ambas, Lynn Sr, Luna y Lori fueron a la habitación a ver que sucedía.

—¿que está pasando? ¡Lucy, santo cielo, Lynn!—Dijo Lynn Sr al ver a Lucy tirada en el suelo, Lucy levantó la cabeza y en su rostro se veía un golpe, además de un pequeño hilo de sangre saliendo de su nariz.

—¡Lynn, no puedo creer que literalmente golpearas a Lucy, una cosa es pelearse en la escuela y otra muy diferente es golpear a tu familia!— dijo Lori mientras levantaba a Lucy del suelo. Lynn no dijo nada, simplemente se volteo hacia el otro lado, dando la espalda a todos.

—¡Es suficiente Lynn!— dijo su padre alterado —A partir de ahora, no saldrás de aqui, no habrá deportes, no habrá salidas, solo saldrás de tu habitación para cenar e ir al baño— Lucy miro a Lynn, como esperando una respuesta, que no llegaba. Tenia miedo de que ella le dijera a los demás sobre su trato con Samedi.

—Lynn, yo...— Balbuceó Lucy, más Lynn respondió:

—Quiero que te vayas de la habitación Lucy, saca tus porquerías paranormales de aquí y dejarme en paz— Lori le dijo entonces a la castaña:

—¡Tu no tienes derecho a sacar a Lucy lynn, tu..

—No Lori, me ire si ella lo desea— dijo la gótica con lágrimas en los ojos y la voz cortada —lo siento mucho Lynn.

—Ya largate— Dijo la castaña. Lucy entonces salió corriendo de la habitación, mientras los demás reñian a Lynn, nadie se dio cuenta que, Mientras discutían, alguien tomó el baston de Samedi del suelo y se lo llevo. Lucy solo se fue a esconder a los ductos de ventilación, sin escuchar a sus hermanas hablarle, sin saber que alguien había tomado aquel maligno objeto.

Y sin saber que esa noche, era noche de luna nueva.

Y aquella oscura noche, todos se retiraron a dormir, ni Lynn ni Lucy bajaron a cenar, Lynn se encerró en su habitación, mientras Lucy lloraba dentro de los ductos de aire. Debido a que Lynn Cerro la puerta, Lucy no pudo entrar a su habitación, además de encontrar sus cosas en el pasillo. La gótica, al no querer incomodar a nadie, decidió dormir en el único lugar cómodo que no era el sofa: La habitación de Lincoln. Al entra a ese santuario, Lucy sintió una enorme nostalgia y una profunda tristeza. Se acostó en la cama y al mirar a un lado, vio el pequeño conejito de peluche de su hermano, bun-bun. Lucy lo abrazo y comenzo a llorar, tras un rato de llorar en silencio, ella quedó profundamente dormida.

Y en sueños Lucy comenzo a escuchar de nuevo aquella voz que, desde hacía tiempo la torturaba.

—¡ **Vamos, levantate!—** pudo escuchar, Lucy entonces miro alrededor, vio un abismo y como aquella vez, La voz del barón Samedi se escuchaba, taladrando sus oidos.

 **—¡Muy bien mocosa, tu me entregaste a tu preciosa hermana y ahora yo, siendo justo y cumpliendo con mi parte del trato, te regresó a tu hermano!—** Lucy miro enfrenté de ella y vio entonces la tumba de su hermano.

 **—¡VAMOS PATÉTICO MORTAL, SAL DE TU SEPULCRO Y LEVANTATE, YO EL BARÓN SAMEDI, AMÓ DE LOS MUERTOS TE LO ORDENÓ!—** La tumba comenzó a temblar y de inmediato, la roca que la cubría se rompió en mil pedazos. Lucy, miro a alguien salir de ahi. una sombra tétrica con un extraño fulgor en su mirada. Aquella sombra volteo a verla y soltó un enorme grito gutural.

 **—¡HAHAHA, AHI ESTA MOCOSA!—** Aquella sombra se aproximó a Lucy, emitiendo gruñidos aterradores.

—¿Lincoln?— solo pudo decir la gótica al ver aquella cosa acercarse a el. De repente un grito espeluznante se escuchó en todo el lugar y aquella sombra, tomo a Lucy de los hombros.

Lucy despertó mirando a su alrededor. Tras observar con detenimiento, comprobo que estaba en el cuarto de Lincoln, recordando que, debido a su pelea con Lynn, ella había decidido dormir ahi. De repente, un horrible olor le hizo taparse la nariz.

—¿Que rayos es ese terrible olor?— dijo Lucy, ella reconocía parte de ese olor, era tierra mojada y ese inconfundible hedor a muerte.

—Urgghh Lu...cy— escuchó de repente. Aterrada la niña gótica miro en la oscuridad de la habitación. Ahi, cerca de la puerta, se podía ver una silueta parada frente a ella.

—¿Lynn?— Pregunto con temor, al no obtener respuesta, Lucy tomo su celular que se encontraba en el mueble, a un lado de la cama, activo la linterna e ilumino aquella silueta.

Lo que vio la dejó muda del asombro y del horror. Ahi, había algo con un traje blanco, roído por la humedad, cubierto por tierra mojada y negra. Aquella figura se encontraba en una extraña posicion, debido al Rigor Mortis que su cuerpo en descomposición había sufrido, la carne de su mejilla izquierda se encontraba carcomida y podrida dejando al descubierto, los huesos de la mandíbula y su lengua, su mano derecha, totalmente devorada y sin carne debido a los gusanos, los cuales, aún colgaban de ella, sus parpados, habían desaparecido en su totalidad, haciendo que su mirada fuera fija y aterradora, su cabello blanco, se encontraba sucio por la tierra, pero era inconfundible. Lucy miro con horror, a aquél ser salido del sepulcro, a aquella entidad resucitada.

Ahi estaba su hermano mayor, Lincoln Loud... o lo que quedaba de el.

 **Saludos aquí está otro capítulo de este fic, como siempre agradezco sus reviews y ahora a contestar reviews que no lo he hecho para esta historia:**

 **Arokhan: Saludos men, gracias por ser el primero en leer y el primero en darle chance a este fic, te envío saludos y espero que hasta ahora, esta historia siga siendo de tu agrado**

 **katauchiha12: saludos, ojalá y este fic siga siendo de tu agrado y gracias por el review.**

 **Guest: saludos, no, aunque se parezcan, el doctor facilier y el barón Samedi son diferentes amigo, facilier es un Bokor o hechicero y Samedi es un Loa o sea como una especie de dios. Saludos y gracias por leer esta historia.**

 **Guest (2) :Saludos, gracias por las recomendaciones musicales, debo decir que son muy buenas, de nuevo gracias y suerte.**

 **Sir Crocodile222: Saludos y gracias men, ojalá y sigas disfrutando,este pequeño fic.**

 **CHARActer7: Saludos chara, pues algo atrasado al responderte, pero espero y esté fic te siga gustando men, espero leerte pronto amigo y suerte.**

 **Guest (3): pues si, a las Loud les remuerde la conciencia y a Lucy ahora más, que hizo lo que hizo para recuperar a Lincoln y a ver cómo le sale, saludos y suerte.**

 **AlejinX: saludos, espero y está historia te siga gustando, es un pasatiempo, pero me esfuerzo en que tenga algo bueno para los lectores, espero y esté cap te haya gustado.**

 **Guest (Wolfer): saludos, Elegí ese capítulo porque en lo personal "No such luck" me pareció muy trillado y pues lo de los ladrones surgió por si solo, ojalá y hasta ahora el fic te siga agradando.**

 **Doce Espadas: Saludos y si, lo lei mejor y me pareció algo tonto el epitafio, pero en fin se me había secado el cerebro, saludos y suerte men.**

 **RCurrent: Saludos, pues como vez, Lucy solo le dijo a Lynn sobre Samedi y pues no lo tomo muy bien, pero no hay secreto que dure para siempre y ahora que el peliblanco "regreso" veremos que pasa.**

 **Reila Vann: Saludos, como verás el vudú hace maravillas, pero si no salió como esperabas ¡no me culpes! pues todo es culpa del más allá, jajaja, saludos y que el emperador este contigo.**

 **Guest (4) :saludos, pues si, el título tenía que ver, pero esto no será así de fácil, el zombie vudú tiene sus diferencias.**

 **Guest (Shadow 13): saludos, pues, que puedo decir, pronto , veremos cómo regreso realmente Lincoln y su opinion. Ojalá y esté fic te siga satisfaciendo hasta este nivel.**

 **El lobo solitario: Saludos men, verás, al ser una religión muy hermética en algunos aspectos, es difícil obtener información del vudú y sus deidades, aún así, siempre trato de investigar lo mejor posible del tema. Espero y esté fic te siga complaciendo amigo.**

 **Como siempre agradezco sus comentarios y envío saludos y apoyo a todos los escritores y lectores que como yo, somos mexicanos y nos ha tocado vivir este terrible terremoto, ojalá y todos estén bien y hay que salir adelante y si es posible, ayudar en algo. Me despido y ahora no hay mensaje funesto sino uno de apoyo ¡Vamos México!.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Saludos, tras mucho tiempo de dejar esta historia abandonada, al fin traigo un nuevo capítulo de este pequeño fic, pido disculpas por la tardanza, muchas cosas me han impedido continuar con mis proyectos principales, más como siempre, agradezco su apoyo y paciencia, sin más aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo, ojalá y sea de su agrado.**

 **"Capítulo 5**

 **"Un secreto no muerto"**

La chica gótica sólo miraba a aquel putrefacto ser parado en la puerta de la habitación, ella estaba paralizada por el horror, por la situación tan irreal que estaba sucediendo en ese momento. Como fanática de lo sobrenatural, nunca imaginó ver el cadáver de su hermano, ahí frente a ella, hablando y moviéndose, el aire, estaba impregnado de aquel fuerte olor a podredumbre y tierra húmeda.

—lu... lu— dijo el ser mirándola fijamente, sin párpados, sus ojos se veían rojizos, vidriosos, sin ningún brillo de vida, salvo ese extraño fulgor anormal.

—Lincoln, ¿Tu, pero porque?, ¿porque te vez así?— dijo Lucy mientras observaba aquel extraño ente, por primera vez, ella se veía como lo que realmente era, como una niña, una niña sumamente asustada por algo que había hecho, y que no podía entender, pese a sus conocimientos en lo sobrenatural, se asustó aún mas, cuando vio a ese ser acercarse lentamente a ella.

—¡Lu.. Lucy!— decía mientras caminaba lentamente hacia ella, su andar era sumamente lento y torpe, su pie derecho avanzaba muy lentamente mientras el izquierdo apenas se movía, casi se arrastraba por el suelo. Se podía oír el crujir de sus huesos al caminar, su carne pudriéndose. Lucy, solamente retrocedía mientras aquel ser se acercaba a ella.

—¡Noo alejate!— decía mientras sentía su respiración cortarse, aún recordaba las viejas películas de terror con zombies caníbales qué sus hermanas veían a veces con ella, ella sentía que en cualquier momento, el cadáver reanimado de su hermano le saltaría encima y la devoraría, abriendo su cráneo y masticando sus sesos. Ella estuvo a punto de gritar cuando ella chocó contra la pared y sintió las frias manos, una con carne aun, la otra totalmente roída por los gusanos tocar sus hombros, pudo inhalar ese terrible olor a muerte en sus ropas, escuchar los gruñidos guturales de su garganta, ese era su fin.

Y luego...un abrazo, frio, maloliente, pero a la vez reconfortante. Lucy se sorprendió al sentir el amor de su hermano, ese amor que ella había pensado que habría perdido para siempre y ahora regresaba, sintió la enorme dificultad que Lincoln tenía para poder realizar tal acción, más no lo detuvo.

—Yo...te extrañe— dijo sin separarse de la gótica, a ella no le importaba el avanzado estado de descomposición de ese cadáver, los gusanos ni la tierra manchando su ropa, al final, esas palabras la convencieron, ese era su hermano,su amado hermano.

—¡Lincoln, de verdad, de verdad eres tú!— decía Lucy mientras las lágrimas surgían de ese rostro pálido, una sonrisa surguio de su boca, y su rostro normalmente inerte —¡Regresaste, funciono, de verdad funcionó!— dijo, mientras seguía en ese macabro abrazo. Tras unos cuantos minutos mas, Lucy finalmente se separó de su hermano, fue complicado, pues el rigor mortis hacia al cuerpo de Lincoln bastante rígido e incluso para el fue sumamente dificil. Ella lo contemplo, era bastante extraño, su pelo blanco, manchado de tierra, sus ojos, aquellos ojos cafés y bellos ahora rojizos, su cuerpo carcomido, por fuera un monstruo, pero por dentro, el era Lincoln, le bastó ese abrazo, ese simple momento para saberlo.

—Lincoln... yo, vaya no se que decirte, yo, te extrañe, me haces falta, nos haces falta...—decia nerviosa, entonces recordó, —¡Las demas todas todas deben de ver que volviste!— dijo emocionada, ya se imaginaba dando la noticia a las demás decirles que su amado peliblanco estaba de vuelta, estaba a punto de salir y gritarlo... más y de repente, ella vio a cliff, el gato acercarse, atraído por el olor a tierra mojada, ahí el felino miró a Lincoln, Lucy vio como Cliff erizo su pelaje, siseando y gruñendo a Lincoln, como si de un monstruo se tratara y rápidamente el gato huyó de ahi. Fue cuando Lucy pensó "¿Que pasaría cuando las demás lo vieran,?". Era obvio que no lo abrazarían, no lo verían como su hermano, como su hijo lo verían como un...

—Monstruo— susurró al ver escapar al animal, miró el rastro de tierra por el pasillo, rápidamente lo siguió, viendo que este bajaba por las escaleras, ese rastro de tierra, gusanos y una sustancia viscosa y asquerosa, por lo que veía había entrado por la puerta trasera, ya que el rastro seguía con dirección a la cocina. De ahí volteo a ver a su hermano, que aún seguía en su habitación, mirando sus cosas. Por más que deseará decirle a las demas, debía guardar el secreto por un tiempo.

—Lincoln, hermano, se que has hecho un largo viaje, y te gustaría estar en tu habitación, pero por el momento, debes seguirme y hacer lo que te diga— dijo la gótica, mientras tomaba la mano fría de Lincoln.

Cinco minutos después, Lucy se encontraba en el Ático, en la parte más oscura y recóndita de ese lugar, había buscado un balde, y estaba quitando la mayor cantidad de gusanos del cuerpo de Lincoln, asimismo, había limpiado todo rastro de la llegada de Lincoln a la casa Loud, sus años de siguilo le permitió hacer eso sin hacer el menor ruido posible, asimismo,habia tratado de cambiar las sucias ropas de su hermano, más la rigidez de su cuerpo se lo impidieron, haciendo imposible tal labor, solamente pudo quitarle el saco y limpiar la tierra de su demás ropa.

—Lincoln, debo saber que es lo que se siente estar muerto, ¿Que se siente?,¿Donde estuviste?— le preguntó Lucy mientras extraía los gusanos del cuerpo de su hermano. El zombie no respondía, solamente miraba a su hermana, con aquella mirada fija, Lucy por su parte, estaba entregada a ayudar a su hermano. —Por favor ¿La muerte es dolorosa? ¿Como es el más allá?— la gótica estaba ansiosa, más su hermano no respondía, parecía que cada pregunta le era incómoda e incluso, se le veía molestó. Lucy no tardó en ver la reacción de su hermano y tras eliminar la mayor cantidad de gusanos del cadáver reanimado Le dijo —lo lamento mucho, sólo.. tengo curiosidad, es decir, he hablado con varios espíritus, más jamas, he hablado con alguien que de verdad ha regresado de la muerte, solo...solo me alegro de saber qué ese eres tú— Nuevamente las lágrimas surgían de su rostro. El cadáver reanimado ,con su mano, le limpio las lagrimas, y la miró con aquel rostro.

—lucy, tu... debes... dormir... muy tarde— Le dijo, Lucy de inmediato lo abrazo y le dijo, con lágrimas en su rostro:

—No me quiero ir, no te quiero dejar solo, no aqui— de repente se le ocurrió una idea mientras bajaba de las escaleras del ático. —Espera aqui— Lucy salió a toda velocidad, más sin hacer nada de ruido, cinco minutos después, ella llegó con una almohada, y un saco de dormir. —Me quedaré aquí contigo, dormiremos aquí, como una pijamada, como en el pasado— dijo emocionada, cosa rara en la pequeña gótica, colocó su saco de dormir junto al zombie y de inmediato se acostó, miró a su hermano, mientras una leve sonrisa surgió de su rostro —¡Suspiro! No traje tu saco de dormir ni una almohada para ti, espera, iré por el— la gótica estaba a punto de irse cuando fue detenida por su hermano mayor, quien la detuvo antes de que se levantará.

—No... duerme, Yo...no importa— dijo mientras la miraba fijamente. Lucy, miró a su hermano, mientras sa acurrucaba en su saco, era tan lindo, como cuando ella tenía peleaba con su hermana y este la acogía, cerro sus ojos, mientras su hermano la miraba y con su mano, la que aún tenía carne, acaricio torpemente su cabello negro, pronto la gótica quedó profundamente dormida, vigilada por aquel ser de ultratumba.

Y así llegó la mañana nuevamente, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Lucy había dormido bien, sin ningún sueño que la perturbará, entre sueños, pudo escuchar el trino de los pájaros, ella abrió lentamente los ojos, aún con su flequillo, podía ver la oscuridad del ático y una figura borrosa frente a ella. Al abrir los ojos totalmente, ella pudo ver a Lincoln, mirándola fijamente, con aquellos ojos sin párpados, y sin ninguna clase de movimiento, cosa que la asustó mucho.

—¡Lincoln!— dijo levantándose de golpe de su saco de dormir —¡Por los vampiros!, ¿Que acaso no dormiste en toda la noche?— le preguntó algo asustada. Su hermano, simplemente negó con la cabeza mientras la miraba. Lucy se levantó recogió sus cosas.

—Bien, supongo que debes tener hambre, te traeré algo de comer, — le dijo mas nuevamente Lincoln negó con la cabeza.

—No...tengo hambre— le dijo el peliblanco mientras se acercó a ella, Lucy estaba fascinada y a la vez aterrada, su hermano no dormia, no comia, ¿Que era el entonces?, ¿Acaso eso era lo que Samedi le había advertido?. Muchas dudas rondaban en la mente de la chica gótica en ese momento.

—¿Que se siente estar muerto, o vivo o lo que sea que estés?— le preguntó mientras lo miraba, el zombie la miró, simplemente se acercó y dijo.

—Yo... no, no...— de repente unos ruidos los interrumpieron y escucharon las voces de sus hermanas ahí en el pasillo de abajo.

—¿Rayos, que apesta?— se escuchó decir a Luna.

—Esto es literalmente asqueroso, ¿Y porque las escaleras hacía el ático están abajo?— Lucy se aterró, no tardó en reconocer la voz de su hermana mayor y escuchar sus pasos acercarse—Lucy, ¿Lucy estas allá arriba?, ¿Que es esta peste?— La gótica rápidamente se dirigió hacia la entrada hacia el ático y miro a su hermana Lori, junto a sus demás hermanas con excepción de sus hermanas menores Lisa y Lily y sus hermanas mayores Lynn y Leni, que no se encontraban ahi, las demás, miraban a Lucy confundida ahí arriba en la entrada del atico.

—Yo, solo... estoy buscando mapaches muertos, eso es lo que apesta, no es necesario que subas— Le dijo bastante nerviosa, debía evitar que ella subiera, no debía ver a su hermano, no aun.

—¿Mapaches muertos?, Ok voy a subir— dijo Lori, Lucy se asustó mucho al ver a su hermana subir, estaba bastante nerviosa, miró atrás a su hermano zombie quien sólo la miraba igual de expectante, no sabrían que podría suceder.

—¡Lori, Luna, Luan, necesito que bajen ahora mismo!— se escuchó de repente, era su padre quien les habia gritado en la planta baja. Entonces, las hermanas bajaron a la planta baja, acudiendo al llamado de su padre, Lucy suspiro aliviada, al ver que sus hermanas mayores bajaban.

—¿Mapaches muertos? Genial, te ayudaré hermana— le dijo sumamente entusiasmada Lana, mirando a su hermana mayor allá en la entrada al atico.

—Lo lamento Lana, pero es peligroso, además son demasiados mapaches— le respondio Lucy, quien miró nuevamente a él lugar donde su hermano estaba.

—¡Con más razón! Ahora mismo subiré, traeré las bolsas de basura y la red por si hay otro mapache vivo— Le dijo la pequeña niña rubia, pero y de repente, un gruñido dentro del ático se escuchó, en ese momento, todas quedaron paralizadas al escuchar dicho sonido aterrador.

—Eso no suena como un mapache— dijo Lola temblando de miedo junto con Lana, quien quedó paralizada por el terror de tan extraño sonido, Lucy también se paralizó por el gruñido provocado por su hermano no muerto, ese sonido hizo que todas se paralizarán y desistieran de subirá ver que lo había hecho, de inmediato, las rubias bajaron asustadas, dirigiéndose con sus padre y hermanas, mientras Lucy se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Lincoln.

—Ese gruñido fue muy aterrador, pero efectivo hermano— le dijo Lucy a su hermano zombie quien se encontraba detrás de ella, más al mirarlo pudo notar algo extraño en el, Lucy no tardó en saber que era. —¿Quieres ver a las demás verdad?.

—Yo... quiero ver, a mis hermanas— le respondió Lincoln, quien sólo miró a la entrada del ático, de inmediato, se dirigió hacia la entrada, más fue detenido por su hermana menor, la gótica lo miró con tristeza en su rostro, ella podía entender eso, ella y las demás deseaban ver a Lincoln más que nada, tenerlo, abrazarlo, más no asi, no hasta poder hacer que ellas comprendieran que era exactamente Lincoln y además de principio tenían que resolver un par de problemas.

—Se que las deseas ver de nuevo, creerme que todos te extrañamos, pero no es el momento, primero, debemos hacer algo con esa peste y para detener la descomposición de tu cuerpo— La gótica miró fijamente a su hermano mayor. Los líquidos embalsamadores que ella poseía gracias a su afición por lo tenebroso no servirían ante tan avanzado estado de descomposición en Lincoln y su amiga Haiku no se encontra en la ciudad. Ella debía actuar pronto, o la naturaleza destruiría el cuerpo de Lincoln, era verano y el calor aumentaría la velocidad de la putrefacción, además de la intensidad de su olor. Meditó un poco y tras pensarlo, creyó encontrar una solución. Se dirigió hacia las escaleras y miro la puerta al final del pasillo a la izquierda, sólo esperaba que ella fuera de mente más abierta que sus hermanas.

Unos momentos después, ella se encontraba frente a la habitación de Lisa. tocaba con intensidad, era bien sabido que desde la muerte de su hermano, ella casi no salía de su habitación. Nadie sabía que es lo que la pequeña genio hacia dentro de aquella habitación, aún recordaba los varios intentos fallidos para recuperar a Lincoln, a su hermano mayor, por eso, Lucy tenía la esperanza de que ella le pudiera ayudar. Tras unos cinco minutos, finalmente Lisa se asomo por la puerta, se veía bastante sucia, y desarreglada, su cabello se encontraba bastante despeinado y se veia muy grasoso, además, se podía notar la enorme falta de sueño, en ella. Lucy miró un poco hacia dentro de la habitación, notando una serie de aparatos en la mesa de trabajo de Lisa. Tras una pequeña pausa, la genio finalmente hablo.

—¿Que es lo que deseas?— le dijo fríamente, —Me encuentro sumamente ocupada y...¡En el nombre de la ciencia, que peste!— la pequeña niña genio se tapó las narices ante la peste. Lucy miró a su hermana y le dijo tomando sus hombros.

—Necesito de tu ayuda, eres la única persona que podría ayudarme con esto Lisa— Lucy al igual que ella habían luchado por recuperar a su hermano mayor, si alguien podría entender aquella situación seria ella. —Debes acompañarme al ático, ahora mismo.

—Si crees que te ayudaré con los cadáveres de esos _Procyon lotor_ estas equivocada, ahora si me disculpas— dijo Lisa, estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta más Lucy la detuvo.

—No son mapaches lo que causan ese olor, escucha, debes de subir conmigo y ayudarme, por favor.

—¿Que es lo que necesitas específicamente? ¿Por que es tan importante como para interrumpir mi importante investigación?— le preguntó Lisa a su hermana gótica. Lucy la miró y le dijo mientras la miraba fijamente:

—Si te lo dijera, no me lo creerias, debes verlo por ti misma— Le dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos, —Tu debes verlo, se que lo que sea que estás haciendo es para que Lincoln regrese y esto... Ahh suspiró, debes verlo— Lisa se quedó intrigada por aquellas palabras, era cierto, desde que Lincoln murió, ella lucho desesperadamente por recuperarlo, ambas lo habian hecho a su manera. Lisa sólo suspiro y dijo pesadamente:

—Bien, sólo dejame traer algo para reducir esta peste— Le dijo entrando a su alcoba por una botella con una especie de líquido, quizá aromatizante o algo asi. Lucy sonrió, si bien su hermana menor era una persona de ciencia, a ambas las había emparentado la meta de volver a recuperar a Lincoln, Asimismo ella era la única con la mente lo suficientemente abierta para quizás, entender lo que estaba a punto de ver. Lisa salió y de inmediato, ambas subieron al ático, aprovechando la ausencia de sus demás hermanas y de sus padres. Ya en el ático, Lisa tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no vomitar, el fuerte olor a podrido invadia ese lugar, incluso Lucy tuvo una arcada, pues el olor era más intenso ahora.

—¿Y que es lo que necesitas Lucy?— le dijo la niña genio, mientras rociaba el lugar con aquel líquido que atenuaba en parte el desagradable olor, Lucy miró alrededor, buscando a su zombificado hermano. —¿Que buscas?, ¡dímelo!— Lisa se comenzaba a impacientar, ella no comprendía el silencio y la actitud de su hermana mayor, y ese olor, además de lo tétrico del lugar la ponían nerviosa, de repente, un extraño ruido la puso nerviosa —¿Por Kepler, que fue eso?.

—Es lo que te quiero mostrar, Lisa, tu y yo somos muy diferentes, tu, una alma dedicada a la ciencia y la razon, yo una alma entregada a las fuerzas del más allá y la magia, diferentes seres diferentes puntos de vista, unidos en un solo ideal, la recuperación de nuestro amado hermano mayor— Lisa se puso más nerviosa, un arrastrar de pies, junto a unos gruñidos aumentaron su temor.

—Lucy, esto...esto no es gracioso, yo...— una mano en su hombro la hizo callar, al voltear, miró lo más aterrador que ella Jamás había visto en su corta vida, ahí, con el rostro, carcomido por los gusanos, y mirándola fijamente se encontraba lo que ella calificaría como un cadáver en avanzado estado de descomposición, con dos diferencias notables, que ese cadáver era el de su hermano...Y que ese cadáver parecía moverse

—Li.. lisa— dijo aquel ser abriendo su horrible boca, la niña genio sólo se quedó inmóvil ante tan espantosa aparición, más de repente, el terror se apoderó de ella, de inmediato abrió la boca lista para soltar un grito, un enorme grito de terror, un grito que hubiese alertado a su familia, si no hubieses sido detenida por Lucy, quien de inmediato le tapó la boca, acallando ese grito.

—¡Lisa, calmate, ese es Lincoln, el es Lincoln!— Dijo sosteniendo con un brazo a Lisa por la cintura y con la otra sostenía su boca, acallando ese grito que Lisa aun emitía. —Escuchame, es por eso que necesitaba que me ayudarás , necesito que detengas la corrupción del cuerpo de nuestro hermano y algo para su olor, debías verlo pues si te lo decía, no me habrias creído— Lisa entonces comenzó a calmarse, más al ver que Lincoln se acercaba a ella de nuevo, volvió a aterrarse.

—Lisa... yo soy Lincoln— le decía el zombie peliblanco, más Lisa simplemente se aterraba demasiado al verlo, era imposible, un error, una falla a lo que ella conocía y defendía una aberración a la naturaleza. Más ahí estaba el cadáver de su hermano mayor, viéndola, moviéndose y caminando, hablando con ella. Lucy volteo su hermana menor hacia ella y le dijo mirandola a los ojos:

—Lisa, te explicaré todo, pero necesito tu ayuda, por favor, debes calmarte— Lisa sólo la miró, después, volteo a ver a Lincoln. La niña genio sólo asintio con su cabeza, mientras Lucy sonrio levemente.

Cinco minutos después, Lisa y Lucy se encontraban en la habitación de Lisa, la pequeña niña genio, había introducido a Lincoln en una especie de contenedor, con un extraño líquido de color azul, y al mismo tiempo, miraba una serie de monitores y medidores. Mientras, Lucy se encontraba sentada al borde de la cama de Lisa, observando a su hermana trabajar en el cadáver reanimado del peliblanco.

—Esta sustancia, eliminara, los insectos de su cuerpo, e hidrataran los músculos y tejidos de Lincoln, revertiendo en parte el rigor mortis de su cuerpo, en cuanto al proceso de descomposición, ya tengo una sustancia que lo detendrá, pero debemos esperar un poco, aunque con la limpieza que estoy haciendo será suficiente— después, Lisa revisó unos monitores y unas cosas conectadas a Lincoln. Lucy sonrió, mientras Lincoln, las observaba expectante dentro de ese contenedor.

—¿No es increíble Lisa?, Ni tu ciencia pudieron traer a Lincoln, y ahora está de vuelta, nuestro amado hermano ha regresado— le dijo Lucy entusiasmada, más Lisa lejos de entusiasmarse, se veía preocupada.

—¿Como hiciste eso?— le preguntó la pequeña genio, mientras miraba los monitores y mezclaba unos líquidos ahí en su mesa de trabajo, —¿Como reanimaste el cadáver de Lincoln?.

—Magia hermana— Respondió Lucy mientras sonreía mas Lisa no tomo muy bien aquella respuesta.

—Es en serio Lucy, está...bueno el, no está vivo, según mis lecturas, el no tiene pulsó, no tiene latidos ni actividad cerebral, y aun así se mueve, camina hablá, ¡En el nombre de la ciencia es algo ilógico!.

—El es Lincoln, el regreso con nosotros— Respondio Lucy calmada.

—¡Eso no es Lincoln, ni siquiera se que es!— le respondió Lisa sumamente alterada, era demasiado que procesar para ella, rompía todas la leyes nanaturales y ella había logrado cosas imposibles antes, pero eso rebasaba todo.

—¡El es Lincoln, si es diferente, pero es el, el nos recuerda, el nos quiere, pensé que lo entenderías, además, al igual que yo, tu deseabas que el regresará, bien ya regresó, ¡nuestro hermano regreso y eso es lo importante!— Lucy estaba furiosa, ella pensó que su hermana, al ser más lista comprendería que el era su hermano, un no muerto si, pero su hermano a final de cuentas.

—Dices que usaste magia, ¿Que magia?— le preguntó Lisa mirándola fijamente.

—Magia vudú, contacte con una entidad llamada el barón samedi, el Dios de la muerte, el me ayudó a revivirlo— le respondió la gotica, de inmediato, Lucy salió de la habitación, y cinco minutos después, ella regreso con aquel libro que habia adquirido de la tienda de Mamam Cecile.

—¿Baron samedi?, ¿Magia vudú?— Preguntaba Lisa mientras que veía la ilustración y la información sobre aquella oscura deidad, —Bien, ¿Que es exactamente lo que hiciste hermana?— Lisa debía saber como había logrado aquello que desafiaba todo en lo que ella creia, que había logrado tan aberrante pero a la vez asombrosa hazaña antinatural.

—Una mujer en una nueva tienda me dio el libro y ahi, encontré lo necesario para contactar al varón y el reviviera a Lincoln, a cambio, yo le tuve que dar algunas cosas en un ritual de invocación, una botella de wiskey, cigarrillos, un gallo negro y ademas...— Lucy se quedó callada, recordando lo último que le dio.

—Dejame adivinar, ¿Tu tuviste que ver con lo que le pasó a Leni?— Le pregunto Lisa mirándola fijamente. Lucy simplemente bajo el rostro, avergonzada, mientras recordaba aquél horrible sueño donde aquel horrible espíritu violaba a su hermana mayor.

—Si, lo admito y lo lamento mucho— la gótica lloraba al saber lo que su hermana había sufrido, al recordar lo mucho que Lynn la odiaba ahora. Más todo valio la pena, pues ahora Lincoln volvía a estar con ellos. —Pero ahora Lincoln regreso, todo valió la pena hermana, ahora debemos decirle a los demás, y seremos una familia de nuevo.

—¡No, no podemos mostrar eso a los demás!— le dijo Lisa sumamente histérica —Debemos mantener esto en secreto, no podemos mostrarlo hasta que sepamos que es eso en realidad— Le dijo señalando a Lincoln zombie en el contenedor, con aquel líquido que Lisa había preparado, entonces, Lisa tomo su mochila y una libreta de su escritorio y miro a Lucy —Muestrame la tienda donde conociste a esa mujer, debo preguntarle acerca de esto.

—No podemos salir sin que los demás se den cuenta— Le respondió Lucy mientras miraba a su hermana menor.

—Tranquila, Lori, Luna y Lynn, salieron junto a mis padres, y Luan se llevó a las gemelas a comer helado, sólo están Leni, que en este momento está cuidando a Lily, podremos salir sin preocupamos, por favor hermana, necesito comprender esto, va más allá de todo lo que creo, solo, sólo ayudame a comprender este asunto— Lucy entonces miró a su hermana menor, era obvio que a pesar de todo, a pesar de su alta inteligencia, le era difícil comprender eso, y al final, a ella como a los demas, le era bastante aterrador.

—De acuerdo, te llevaré a la tienda, sólo dame tu palabra de que me ayudarás a poder hacer que Lincoln vuelva a la normalidad.

—Hare lo posible, mas antes debo averiguar la naturaleza de lo que "Lincoln" realmente es, así podré saber que hacer hermana— Lucy entonces se acercó al contenedor donde se encontraba su hermano, colocó una mano en el y miró dentro, el líquido se había puesto algo turbio debido a la tierra y la materia orgánica que flotaba en el, más aún podía observar a su hermano mayor dentro de el.

—Espera aquí hermano mio, pronto regresaremos, mientras, debes quedarte ahi, es por tu propio bien— beso el vidrio, y volteo a ver a su hermana menor con preocupación —¿Estara bien si lo dejamos sólo?.

—Descuida, cerraré la habitación, para evitar la intrusión de cualquiera de nuestras hermanas, no podrán entrar, ni el podrá salir — tras eso, ambas chicas salieron de la habitación, con dirección a la tienda de Mamam Cecile, dejando al zombie en el cuarto de la niña genio, sin saber que pronto, el caos llegaría.

 **Y así termina este capítulo, Lisa fue la primera hermana en descubrir a zombie Lincoln, asimismo, vimos su reacción y el como ella desea saber más de él porque, ¿Que pasará en la tienda de Mamam Cecile? ¿Que pasara cuando las demás descubran a Lincoln? ¿Lisa aceptará la naturaleza de Lincoln zombie? Eso lo veremos en los próximos capítulos. Este capítulo fue algo simple, en mi opinión deseaba poner más, asimismo, pido disculpas por las tardanzas en actualizar mis proyectos principales, y trataré de actualizar pronto. Sin más me despido y nos vemos pronto.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Saludos mi gente, Nuevamente, les traigo un capítulo de este pequeño fic, y como siempre, agradezco sus reviews y su apoyo a este fic, sin más les dejo con este capítulo, esperando que sea de su agrado.**

 ** _Capítulo 6_**

 ** _"La muerte, es sólo el comienzo"_**

—De acuerdo, ¿Asi que conociste a esta mujer en una tienda del centro?— pregunto Lisa a su hermana mayor, mientras caminaban presurosas hacia la tienda de mamam Cecile. Lisa necesitaba la mayor cantidad de información posible para asi, poder darle una respuesta a lo que había visto, a lo que le había sucedido con Lincoln. —¿Dime nuevamente cual es el nombre de esta mujer?.

—Cecile Narcisse— respondió Lucy, quien trataba de hablar mientras corría, ambas dieron la vuelta en una esquina y entonces vieron la tienda de santería de aquella mujer. Estaban ya muy cerca se su destino.

Más al acercarse, vieron también un vehículo negro estacionado frente a la tienda de santería , Lucy no tardó en reconocer aquel pontiac clásico, era el mismo que se ella había visto estacionado fuera del hospital donde habían atendido a Leni, tras haberla encontrado. Sabía bien de quien era ese vehículo y de inmediato se detuvo y detuvo a su hermana menor.

—Espera Lisa— dijo la chica gotica, tratando de acercarse con cautela, a la tienda. Ambas niñas se acercaron lentamente y miraron por la ventana al interior del negocio, dentro, se podían ver a tres personas, hablando, la primera, era Mamam Cecile, que, por las expresiones y movimientos corporales, se veía que discutía acaloradamente, las otras dos, eran nada más y nada menos que los dos agentes de policía que habían tomado el caso de Leni, los agentes Julius Brown y Eddie Navarro. Estos últimos, interrogaban a Cecile Narcisse, acerca de los recientes sucesos en torno a Leni.

—¡No tengo nada que ver con sus acusaciones oficiales!— dijo furiosa mamam Cecile mientras veía a julius a los ojos. Este se acercó a Mamam Cecile con una actitud de intimidación.

—Hace unos dias, una chica fue drogada y atacada sexualmente por un desconocido, señora— le dijo Brown mientras sacaba su celular y le mostraba dos fotografías, la primera, era una foto de Leni, que Cecile observó detenidamente, sin reconocer a la chica, la segunda, una fotografía de la escena del crimen, un cuarto desordenado de hotel, con varios símbolos y objetos de santería. Mamam Cecile miro detenidamente la fotografía, reconoció los símbolos y sustancias que se veían ella —Investigamos un poco y los artículos y los símbolos son de la religión vudú.

—¿Y eso que significa? ¿Creen que tengo que ver con lo que le paso a esa chica?— pregunto la mujer.

—Es demasiada coincidencia, en primer lugar, esta es la única tienda de este tipo de artículos en el pueblo, ¿Curioso no?— Respondió Navarro mientras miraba a Cecile, su investigación le había traído a ese lugar —Ademas, hace unas cuantas semanas, un suceso relacionado con brujería ocurrió, aunque en otro sitio— Navarro entonces saco su celular y le mostró otra fotografía. En esta, se veía una tumba donde se veia que se había realizado un rito santero —Nos reportaron que en el cementerio, encontraron una variedad de artículos similares en una tumba, la de un joven asesinado en un robo, los mismos símbolos y también relacionados con el vudú.

—¿Y?— pregunto la mujer a los agentes.

—El chico de la tumba, era el hermano de la chica atacada, por si eso fuera poco, hoy pasó otra cosa — Navarro le mostró otra fotografía, era la misma tumba, pero ahora se encontraba abierta —La tumba fue profanada, y el cadáver del joven sustraído de la misma, ¿No cree usted que es demasiada coincidencia señora?.

—¡Ya les dije, nada tengo que ver!— Respondió Cecile furiosa, esta volteo y en la ventana pudo observar a Lisa y Lucy mirando al interior, una expresión de sorpresa se dibujo brevemente en su rostro al ver a la chica gotica. Julius por su parte noto la expresión y hacia donde miraba la mujer y entonces volteo, mas no pudo observar nada, pues tanto Lisa como su hermana mayor se habían escondido al versé descubiertas por la mujer santera

—Tal ves usted no haya hecho nada, pero si tiene que ver, ya sea usted o alguno de sus clientes— Finalizó Navarro mientras caminaba a la salida del lugar —Mas le vale cooperar con este caso pues si encontramos que usted tuvo que ver con el ataque a la joven Loud o con el saqueo de la tumba, la arrestaremos, de mientras, sepa que es nuestra principal sospechosa— ambos agentes, entonces caminaron hacia la salida del la tienda de Mamam Cecile, mientras, la mujer miraba a los hombres irse, con una expresión de molestia y preocupación, si bien no era culpable, si sabía las causas de aquellos sucesosy le preocupaban a donde estaban llegando. Por su parte, julius y Eddie salieron del lugar, y de inmediato, abordaron el Trans am, ya dentro del vehículo, ambos discutieron acerca del caso que en ese momento, los tenía consternados, las cosas se ponían cada vez más complicadas para ambos.

—Es obvio que ella tiene que ver Navarro, como dijiste, es demasiada coincidencia, su tienda abrio casi al mismo tiempo que estos incidentes ocurrieron, oculta algo estoy seguro de eso— dijo Julius mientras abría una lata de soda que tenía en su guantera. Navarro lo miro y dijo:

—Tal vez , pero el hecho de que su tienda se especialice en artículos vudú, no la hacen la culpable, obviamente ella no atacó a Leni Loud, en cuanto a la tumba profanada, no estoy del todo seguro, escuché que en algunas regiones de África, los albinos son asesinados por el color de su piel, y los hechiceros usan partes de su cuerpo en rituales, aunque nunca escuche de algo así aquí en América, menos aquí en Estados Unidos y mira que en lousianna y Miami vi cosas muy raras relacionadas con la brujería— saco un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y lo encendio, tras dar una bocanada de humo continuo —lo curioso no es el hecho de que la tumba del chico haya sido profanada, sino que el enterrador dijo que no había señales de que alguien hubiera estado ahí o que la tumba hubiese sido excavada por fuera.

—¿Que?— respondió Jules bastante confuso, Navarro lo miro y le dijo:

—No había señales de haber sido excavada, más bien, según el sepulturero, parecía como si hubiera sido abierta desde dentro, como si el chico hubiera salido de ella.

—¡Vamos, no creo que el chico se haya levantado solo, ¿Que acaso crees que el chico se hizo un zombie?— dijo Jules con burla.

—Eso es ridículo, como sea, llegaremos al fondo de este asunto, en este momento, los chicos en la estación de policía están hablando con los Loud e informándoles de esto, ¡Pobre familia, ya han sufrido demasiado, esto será más dolor para ellos— Dijo Eddie Navarro bastante triste, tras eso, Brown encendio el vehículo y de inmediato, se fueron de aquel lugar. Tras alejarse, Lisa y Lucy salieron de su escondite, un par de cubos de basura que se encontraban dentro de un callejón al lado de la tienda.

—Creo que ya se alejaron lo suficiente Lisa, podemos salir— dijo la niña gótica, mientras se asomó, verificando que no hubiese moros en la costa. Lisa, salió de su escondite y se acercó a su hermana, que miraba al vehículo de los policías dar la vuelta, en la esquina. Una vez que estuvieron seguras de que los agentes se habían ido, ambas entraron a la tienda de mamam Cecile, el ruido de la puerta abriéndose, alertó a la mujer, que miro a Lucy y a Lisa con una expresión de enojo en su rostro.

—Ya sabía que habías hecho algo muy mal, pero jamás pensé que me meterías en problemas niña— La mujer se recargo en el mostrador donde atendía a sus clientes, mientras se sobaba las sienés con sus manos. De inmediato, Lisa se acercó a la mujer, mirandola con curiosidad.

—Disculpe ¿Usted es Cecile Narcisse? Desearía hacerle un par de preguntas respecto a su religión— le dijo Lisa sin ningún tipo de inhibición o presentación, la mujer miro a la pequeña niña, le sorprendió su audacia y su extraña manera de hablar, poco común para una niña de su edad. Si más le preguntó confusa:

—¿Quien eres tú?— Lisa la miro con y respondió:

—Ohh disculpe mi falta de educación, soy la doctora Lisa marie Loud, y necesito saber el como es posible que mi hermana mayor haya podido reanimar el cadáver de mi amado hermano Lincoln.

—Espera, ¿Dijiste reanimar?— pregunto con enorme sorpresa la mujer, después, esta volteo a mirar a Lucy, con un rostro de enorme preocupación, —¿El, tu hermano si resucitó?— Lucy la miro y sólo asintió. La mujer miro a Lisa y de inmediato se dirigió a la puerta de entrada, cerrándola, y colocando un pequeño cartel con la palabra "cerrado" en ella —Debemos hablar, pero no aquí, esos policías podrían regresar.

Tras eso, Mamam Cecile, Lisa y Lucy se dirigieron a la parte trasera de la tienda, a una bodega donde se guardaban varios objetos de la tienda. Ahí entre cajas con artículos de brujería y enseres de limpieza, comenzaron a conversar.

—Muy bien Lucy, tu me dijiste que Samedi acepto tu trato a cambio de una de tus hermanas mayores, ¿Era la chica rubia que los oficiales me mencionaron verdad?— le preguntó Mamam Cecile a Lucy.

—Asi es— respondió Lucy apenada, cada vez que el tema era mencionado, ella sólo podía recordar aquella visión, la visión de su hermana siendo abusada, y en aquella cama de hospital —El quedó complacido y entonces trajo de vuelta a Lincoln anoche, en la noche de luna nueva.

—Niña, te haz metido en un serio problema, te advertí que no invocarás a Samedi, es un Loa demasiado poderoso, jugaste con fuego y quemaste a más de uno— dijo Cecile mientras miraba a Lucy algo decepcionada.

—Tal vez, pero funcionó, mi hermano regreso de la muerte, el esta de nuevo con nosotros— Respondió tranquila la chica gotica.

—Disculpe mi intromisión en esta conversación, pero ¿Como es posible que un cadáver, sin ningún tipo de signos vitales, camine y hablé?— pregunto Lisa, mientras sacaba su bolígrafo y su libreta, lista para tomar notas. Mamam Cecile entonces se dirigió a unas cajas detrás de ellas y saco de una de ellas, un libro, lo abrió y de inmediato se lo mostró a la pequeña niña genio.

—En nuestra religión, creemos que existen dos partes del alma, un alma dual si así deseas llamarla Una es llamada _Gros Bon Ange_ o _Gran buen angel_ , esta es la parte del alma que controla la memoria, los sentimientos y la personalidad de la persona, esta directamente relacionada con el cuerpo y si la pierdes, es equivalente a perder la vida—. Lisa apuntaba fascinada las palabras de Mamam Cecile, para ella era fascinante aprender algo nuevo que no pudiera comprender, Mamam Cecile continuo con su explicación — Por otro lado, esta el _Ti Bon Ange_ o _Pequeño buen Angel_ , que se dice, esta ligado al cerebro, la sangre, la cabeza y conciencia de la persona, esta parte es la más importante para los Bokor, ya que es lo que puede transformar a una persona en zombie, si el hechicero o hechicera lo toma.

—De acuerdo, entonces, ¿Como se transforma en zombie una persona?— pregunto Lisa. Mamam Cecile le respondió:

—Normalmente, un hechicero, roba el _Ti Bon Ange_ de la víctima, la absorbe mientras está duerme o cuando está está desprevenida y la guarda en algun recipiente— entonces la mujer le mostró una imagen del libro, Lisa, miro el libro donde se veía la ilustración de un hombre, que parecía estar absorbiendo el alma de una persona aparentemente dormida —Tras eso, la persona a la que le han absorbido esa parte de su alma, entra en un estado de letargo y muere, es sepultada y el hechicero, roba su cuerpo, del cementerio, coloca el recipiente con el _Ti Bon Ange_ bajo su nariz, y le suministra una droga, así el individuo se convierte en zombie, o al menos eso es lo que la mayoría de los Bokor hace. Eso es lo que me sorprende, aparentemente, tu hermano no fue resucitado de aquella manera, eso es bastante extraño— nuevamente Lisa miro el libro de Mamam Cecile, y vio la imagen de un hombre saliendo de un sepulcro, mientras un hechicero lo llamaba —Cabe destacar, que existen dos tipos de zombies, el _Cuerpo sin alma_ y _El alma sin cuerpo_.

—Expliqueme la diferencia entre ambos por favor, señorita Narcisse— le dijo Lisa, ya bastante intrigada, tanto Lucy como ella encontraron interesante aquella explicación. sobre los no muertos.

—El primero es aquel que les mencioné antes, un cuerpo cuyo _Ti Bon Ange_ , fue sustraida, el individuo, carece de emociones y solamente sirve como esclavo o mano de obra para el hechicero o la persona a la que le sirve, la segunda es el _Ti Bon Ange_ , que es capturada y encerrada, usada como un espíritu protector o para diferentes propósitos, si un hechicero controla el _Ti Bon Ange_ de alguien, se dice que ya nadie se la puede quitar.

—Mi hermano no es ninguna de esas dos cosas— interrumpió Lucy a Mamam Cecile —Usted dijo que un zombie no recuerda ni tiene emociones, más Lincoln me recuerda, me ha abrazado y habla, obviamente no es ninguna de las dos cosas que menciona. Lisa entonces le dijo a Cecile:

—Concuerdo con mi unidad fraterna, el "Zombie" que mi hermana reanimo, no entra en ninguna de las dos descripciones que usted nos acaba de explicar— Aquella mujer, se rasco la barbilla, confundida con lo que ambas niñas le dijeron, obviamente era algo nuevo para ella que era una experta en magia y hechicería vudú y eso le ponía en aprietos.

—Describeme a tu "zombie" — le pidió la mujer a la gotica. Lucy entonces comenzó a describir a Lincoln.

—Físicamente es un cadáver en descomposición, pero el posee recuerdos y emociones, me recuerda y me cuida, no come, no duerme, no respira, pero me ama y yo lo amo a el.

—Ademas, este no posee signos vitales, ninguno— Agrego Lisa. Mamam Cecile se puso de pie y les dijo:

—Si lo que dices es verdad, tu hermano es algo que ningún hechicero ha hecho antes, eso puede ser demasiado poderoso o peligroso— Cecile comenzó a caminar alrededor de la habitación, mientras un poco de preocupación se dibujaba en su rostro. —Niña, creo que debes tener cuidado, los zombies, son físicamente más fuertes y poderosos, por eso los hechiceros les quitan su alma, para poder controlarles, además, la magia que le fue otorgada a tu hermano por el barón Samedi, podría atraer a fuerzas más poderosas y malignas— Lucy, comenzó a pensar en las palabras de aquella mujer, si lo que decía era verdad, Lincoln era entonces, un peligro en potencia para ella y los demás. Más no le importaban los riesgos potenciales.

—No, Lincoln sería incapaz de lastimar a alguien, el es un chico buen, siempre nos cuido y jamás lastimaría a nadie— Por su parte, Lisa leía sus notas tomadas de las palabras dichas por Mamam Cecile.

—Entonces, Lincoln sería una nueva clase de zombie, uno con su _Ti Bon Ange_ , ¿No es así?— Mamam Cecile la miro y simplemente asintio. —¿Porque eso significa un peligro?.

—Porque posee lo mejor de cada tipo de zombies que los Bokor desean, por un lado, un cadáver reanimado, y por como regreso, un cadáver con mucho poder dentro de el, pues los hechiceros no pueden reanimar zombies en tan avanzado estado de descomposición, por otro, un alma para ser tomada, un perfecto esclavo espiritual, lo mejor que pueden hacer es dejar a su hermano partir al más allá y...

—¡No, no dejaré que Lincoln se vaya de nuevo!— protestó Lucy —Ya hice demasiado para que el regresara, no lo hare— Lisa la miro, atonita, pero y por alguna razón extraña le apoyo en aquella decisión.

—Concuerdo con mi unidad fraterna, esto podría ser la llave para un gran avance en el campo de la biología, el mundo tendría un enorme beneficio, además, independientemente de las repercusiones, yo tambien extraño mucho a Lincoln, y no deseo que se vaya...no de nuevo— una lágrima escurría por la mejilla de la pequeña niña de cuatro años. Mamam Cecile, miro a las dos niñas paradas frente a ella, se veía que habían sufrido demasiado la pérdida de su hermano mayor, obviamente el hecho de tenerlo de vuelta, aún si era un cadáver putrefacto les daba cierto alivio, más, los peligros eran enormes, eso sin contar las fuerzas místicas y malignas que desatarian, eran inmensas, ella sabía bien que un zombie, jamas era algo bueno.

—Sean inteligentes, o de lo contrario, la muerte y el caos les seguiran— En ese momento, el celular de Lucy se escuchó, la gótica, saco su dispositivo móvil de su bolsillo y miro, era una llamada de su hermana Lori.

—¿Bueno?— pregunto Lucy, del otro lado su hermana mayor respondió.

—Lucy, ¿Estas en casa?— pregunto su hermana mayor.

—Emm, sii, ¿Porque preguntas?— Lucy se puso bastante nerviosa, Lisa, también se puso algo nerviosa, ante la posibilidad de que su hermana mayor estuviera en casa y no las hubiese visto, lo cual las metería en problemas.

—Bien, escuchame bien, papá, Luna y yo debemos salir de la ciudad, llevaremos a mamá con la tía Ruth, por favor, portense bien en nuestra ausencia.

—Espera ¿Porque llevarán a mamá con tía Ruth?— Pregunto Lucy confundida. Un suspiro se escuchó del otro lado y entonces Lori respondió:

—Porque sufrió una crisis nerviosa Lucy, la tumba de Lincoln fue profanada, cuando mamá se enteró, su mente llegó al límite, no está en condiciones para soportar nada y cae esta noticia de golpe ¡Dios Santo! ¿Que demonios esta pasando en este pueblo?— la voz de Lori se escuchaba entrecortada, como si estuviera llorosa, a la ves de sumamente furiosa , Después se escuchó un sollozo por parte de su hermana mayor. Lucy sólo pudo sentirse mal, Mamam Cecile tenía razón, el hecho de haber regresado a Lincoln de la muerte, estaba teniendo terribles consecuencias. Lori pareció tranquilizarse y continuo —Como sea, avisa a Luan y Leni que no llegaremos hasta mañana, por favor, portate bien y en especial, cuidate de Lynn.

—¿Por que debería cuidarme de ella?— pregunto Lucy asustada.

—Aún recuerdo lo que pasó ayer, ella creé que tu tienes algo que ver en esto, evita más conflictos con ella por favor, debemos irnos, dile a Luan que pida pizza, hay algo de dinero guardado en la habitación de mis padres, Por favor no le da un problemas a Luan o a Leni.

—Lo haré Lori, por favor, cuida a mamá— Respondió Lucy, tras eso término la llamada y volteó a ver a su hermana menor, Lisa no podía ver sus ojos y sin embargó, sintió la preocupación y tristeza en la mirada de su hermana gótica.

—Por lo que pude oír, mamá se quedará con la tía Ruth, ¿Puedes decirme el porque?— Lucy la miro y respondió tristemente:

—Sufrió una crisis nerviosa, ya sabe acerca de que la tumba de Lincoln fue profanada, pero no sabe nada de su resurrección, debemos volver a casa, antes de que se den cuenta de que no estamos ahi— tras eso tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida, Lisa entonces tomo sus cosas y siguió a Lucy, no sin antes, despedirse de Mamam Cecile.

—Agradezco mucho su ayuda señorita Cecile, si nos disculpa, debemos retirarnos— entonces ella y su hermana salieron de la bodega y se dirigieron a la salida del lugar. Mamam Cecile, sólo miro como las niñas salían de su tienda, pensando en el caos y destrucción que ellas habían desatado.

Ya fuera de la tienda de brujería, ambas chicas discutian acerca de la información y advertencias dadas por Mamam Cecile.

—Debo decir que dicha información fue util, aunque aún me cuesta trabajo creer en esto, más las circunstancias han probado ser demasiado contundentes hermana, mas debemos tratar este asunto con cautela, ya está causando problemas y si lo que dijo es cierto, Lincoln es más peligroso de lo que pensaba.

—El no es un monstruo Lisa— respondió Lucy algo enojada —Si, es un zombie, pero no es malo, solo es... incomprendido, como yo— Lucy estaba segura de que si los demás lo vieran desde su punto de vista, sabrían que su hermano era el mismo chico que ellas conocían y amaban.

—No estoy del todo segura Lucy, mas esto podría ayudar a recuperar al Lincoln original, por cierto, ¿Que más dijo Lori?— Lucy la miro y respondió:

—dijo que le dijera a Luan que comprara pizza, que nos portemos bien y...¡rayos!— la gótica recordó entonces la advertencia de Lori —Lynn, ella me advirtió que tuviera cuidado con ella, de seguro debe de estar en casa, y debe estar buscandome, pero si me ve, seguro que me golpeara— Lisa se alarmó al escuchar eso último.—Debemos llegar a casa antes que ella, o podría descubrir a Lincoln. Ambas corrieron a toda prisa, debían llegar a casa antes de que su hermana mayor se diera cuenta de su ausencia y de Lincoln.

Y en la avenida Franklin, Lynn corría a toda velocidad, había ido junto con su padre y hermanas a la comisaría de policía y tras escuchar la noticia de que la tumba donde su hermano yacía había sido profanada, ella sintió en su interior una furia enorme, ella miro, sólo faltaban unas cuantas casas antes de llegar a la suya. La furia la invadía, una furia asesina, aun veía la cara de dolor de su padre y hermanas, el colapso nervioso de su madre, tras la noticia, ella al escuchar lo que los oficiales le dijeron simplemente salió de ahi, no dijo nada a su padre ni hermanas, sólo salió corriendo de la comisaría de policía, con dirección a su casa, debia hacer que la culpable de eso pagara, sabía quien era la culpable de todo y debía darle una lección.

—¡Lucy, te juro que te voy a dar la golpiza de tu vida!— decia mientras corría a toda velocidad, finalmente llegó a la residencia Loud, sin ningún tipo de reparo, abrió la puerta de golpe, miro el interior de la casa, se veía vacía, sin nadie adentro y extrañamente oscura.

—¡LUCY, PEQUEÑO ENGENDRO, LA TUMBA DE LINCOLN FUE PROFANADA Y SU CUERPO DESAPARECIÓ!— ella miro a su alrededor, todo parecía estar en silencio, sabía bien que Lucy era experta en pasar desapercibida, mas eso no le impediría encontrarle. —¡SAL PEQUEÑO ENGENDRO COBARDE, TE VOY A DAR UNA LECCIÓN!— De repente ella escuchó un llanto, proveniente del piso superior, no tardó en reconocer a su hermana Lily llorando.

—¡Lily!, Lucy, si tu le hiciste algo te juro que...!— un golpe en el estómago le hizo artodillarse, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, otro golpe en la cabeza con un bate de béisbol le hizo caer, ella miro y vio frente a ella a dos tipos, los reconoció de inmediato, eran aquellos bribones que habían arruinado su noche de brujas y que la habían insultado cuando ayudó a su hermano con los deportes.

—¿Pero que?..¡uhgg!— una patada en su estómago le saco el aire, volteó nuevamente y ahí, detras de esos dos tipos, se encontraba Chandler, que miraba a Lynn con una maligna sonrisa de satisfacción dibujada en su rostro.

—Al fin llegaste pequeña puta, es hora de cobrar venganza— entonces, este se acercó y comenzó a patear a Lynn, la deportistas no pudo hacer nada, los golpes propinados por los dos matones de Chandler, la habían tomado por sorpresa y la habían dejado sin aire ni fuerza. En el piso superior, el llanto de Lily era más intenso, Lynn se sentía impotente, ante la situación que en ese momento estaba sufriendo.

—¿Que...que le hicieron a mi hermana?— dijo mientras trataba de levantarse, más una patada en el rostro la tiraron nuevamente al piso. Uno de los matones respondió:

—Nah, solamente está en una jaula en el pasillo, como el animal lloron que es— Lynn sintió una inmensa furia al escuchar eso y con la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba, se acercó y mordió la pierna de aquel tipo. Este grito de dolor al sentir los dientes de la deportista clavarse en su carne, Lynn se aferró y mordió con fuerza, el segundo matón, la comenzó a patear, tratando de hacer que Lynn lo soltara, más está mordió con más fuerza, tanto así que juraría que había arrancado un pedazo de carne de aquel matón, Chandler al ver eso tomo el bate y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a Lynn, el cual la aturdió e hizo que soltara al tipo.

—Rayos eres obstinada zorra, pero patética como tú hermano— Lynn sólo veía borroso tras el golpe, por su parte, el tipo que recibió la mordida sólo se retorció por el dolor causado por esta, miro su pierna, la mordida había sido tan fuerte como para hacer sangrar su pierna, era una herida profunda y bastante dolorosa.

—¡Ahh, maldita, te voy a matar¡— Gritaba mientras veía su pierna sangrar, Chandler entonces ordenó al su otro cómplice:

—Lleva a esta puta al sótano, le vamos a enseñar lo que pasa cuando se mete conmigo— luego, miro al tipo que tenía su pierna lastimada —Tu vigila, si alguien viene, ya sabes que hacer— el tipo asintió, y saco de sus pantalones, una navaja, Lynn alcanzó a ver el cuchillo estaba horrorizada, todo volvía a suceder, de nuevo eso estaba pasando.

—Nooo— dijo mientras sentía a aquel tipo llevarla a rastras al sótano.

Y en la planta alta, Lily lloraba a todo pulmón, encerrada en una pequeña jaula de metal, que normalmente Lana usaba para atrapar pequeños animales, ella dormía tranquila en la habitación de Leni, más al despertar, no vio a nadie y al salir de la habitación, un malvado la había atrapado y metido ahí. Su pequeña e inocente mente, le decían que algo malo pasaba, lloraba esperando que alguien viniera en su ayuda, que alguien la sacara de ahi. De repente, un ruido, como el aquellos frascos de su hermana mayor cuando se rompían se escuchó, Lily miro, de repente, la puerta de su habitación, al fondo del pasillo, la cual se rompió en mil pedazos. El ruido de la puerta destruyéndose, alertó al tipo que vigilaba abajo en la sala.

—¿Que demonios fue eso?— con dificultad, este subió las escaleras, con aquel cuchillo en mano, la herida causada por la mordida era dolorosa, más al final pudo subir las escaleras, lo primero que hizo, fue ver a dónde se encontraba la bebé encerrada, con algo de dificultad se acercó a la jaula, donde Lily se encontraba encerrada, vio que está había dejado de llorar y parecía atenta a algo.

—¿Que miras maldito saco de mierda?— dijo el matón mirando a la bebé, esta solo señaló con su pequeña manita detrás de él.

—Wincon— El maton volteó y vio frente a el, una aterradora figura, un ser putrefacto, que le miraba con un par de ojos rojos que brillaban con furia.

Y en el sótano, Chandler y su otro cómplice, habían sometido a Lynn, sujetándola con una soga a la caldera de la casa, La habían golpeado aún mas, y la chica castaña, sólo miraba con furia e impotencia a sus dos verdugos.

—Esto le enseñará a ti y a la jodida espalda mojada a no meterse conmigo— dijo mientras golpeaba con el bate de béisbol las costillas de Lynn, tras este golpe, Lynn sólo miro a Chandler y le dijo

—Je , eres... eres un marica, solo.. así me pudiste doblegar, jodido cobarde— Chandler sintió su sangre hervir ante las palabras de Lynn, la verdad le había dolido, de inmediato le golpeó y la volteo de espaldas y comenzó a bajar sus shorts y su ropa interior con una visita malvada

—Veamos si ahora te parezco marica, zorra— Lynn sólo lloro al sentir sus prendas caer al piso, al final, pasaría lo que debió pasar esa noche donde perdió a Lincoln, lo que debió pasar y que la atormentaba, pues de haber pasado esa noche, su amado hermano seguramente estaría vivo. Un extraño ruido se escuchó y un gruñido, con un tono bastante siniestro y gutural se escuchó de repente, aquel sonido, monótono, y sobrenatural, heló la sangre de Chandler y su compinche y los paralizó al instante.

—¿Que, que demonios fue eso?— dijo el cómplice de Chandler, este último lo miro y le ordenó a su subordinado:

—Sube y averigua qué sucede— el matón lo miro asustado, nuevamente aquel gruñido, esta vez con más fuerza se volvió a escuchar, todos, incluso Lynn se aterrorizaron al escuchar eso. Chandler nuevamente le ordenó al maton —¡Sube y ve que demonios pasa!— asustado, el tipo tomo el bate de béisbol y subió lentamente las escaleras del sótano. Ya arriba, miro a su alrededor, pese a ser de día, las cortinas de la casa estaban cerradas y la obscuridad le daban un ambiente tétrico a aquel lugar. El miro a su alrededor, no había absolutamente nadie ahí, ni su otro compañero, de repente un ruido detrás de él le helo la sangre y un sudor frío recorrió su espalda.

—¿Quien esta ahí?— dijo mientras preparaba su bate, listo para golpear a lo que sea que estuviera ahí, volteo y entonces miro... Nada, no había absolutamente nada, y a la vez, sentía un terror inmenso, un sonido, como el de unos pies arrastrándose se escuchó.

—¡Sal, sal de ahí!— el terror se apoderó del matón, el sintio algo en su hombro y al voltear, vio una mano huesuda, que tomaba su hombro y un aliento frío como el hielo recorrió su nuca acompañado de un gruñido leve pero aterrador .

Y mientras, Lisa y Lucy habían llegado a la residencia Loud, temiendo que alguien las viera, decidieron entrar por la puerta trasera de la casa, lograron entrar a escondidas al patio trasero y se dirigieron a la puerta que conectaba al patio con la cocina.

—Debemos darnos prisa, o alguien podría vernos, es probable que Leni ya haya notado nuestra ausencia, más podemos engañarle fácilmente— dijo Lisa mientras subían las escaleras para poder entrar a la casa, Lucy estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, más noto algo que la intranquilizó demasiado, la cerradura estaba rota, alguien había entrado por la fuerza.

—La cerradura esta rota Lisa— dijo algo asustada, la pequeña niña genio miro y efectivamente, la cerradura estaba forzada. —¿Crees que haya sido Lynn?.

—Lo dudo, pero la posibilidad es bastante grande, Lynn tiene un...— de repente un grito se escuchó dentro de la casa, un grito de horror y dolor puro, tan escalofriante que heló la sangre de ambas niñas se abrazaron debido al susto. Con temor, pero a la vez con decisión, ambas entraron a la casa, cruzaron la cocina y se dirigieron a la sala, pues el grito parecía haber surgido de ahí, al entrar a la sala, una sangrienta escena les recibió.

En la sala, cerca del sofá se encontrar un cadáver, por la sangre y la posicion, no tenía mucho de haber muerto, Lucy y Lisa le reconocieron de inmediato era el mismo sujeto que había vandalizado su calle el día de brujas, en su rostro se veía horror puro, su cuerpo estaba en una posición que indicaba que le habían golpeado con una fuerza brutal, pero lo peor era su cuello, el cual parecía haber sido arrancado por una fiera salvaje, la sangre escurría por ahí dejando un charco carmesí en el piso. Lucy miro horrorizada mientras Lisa se limitó a vomitar al ver tan grotesco escenario.

—¡EN EL NOMBRE DE LA FÍSICA CUÁNTICA!— Lisa miro el cadáver en su sala con un horror inmenso, más de inmediato reaccionó y se dirigio a la planta superior, debía comprobar si sus hermanas estaban a salvo, miro por las escaleras, un rastro de sangre, esta vez más pequeño se veía en ellas, al llegar al piso de arriba, lo primero que vio fue a Lily, que parecía estar esperándola.

—¡Lily!— dijo Lisa y de inmediato se acercó a abrazar a su pequeña hermanita, lloro mientras la abrazaba, y sin querer, volteó a mirar a su alrededor, al mirar a su lado derecho, el horror nuevamente se apoderó de ella, ahi, tirado en el suelo, se encontraba otro cadáver, esta vez, del cómplice de aquel tipejo muerto en la sala. Si bien, a diferencia de su compañero en la sala, este no mostraba ninguna herida visible, si se veía que le habían torcido el cuello, de tal manera que su cara, ahora se encontraba volteada en su espalda, una navaja se encontraba tirada en el suelo, lo que le indicaba que aquel sujeto trato de defenderse. Y al igual que su compinche, el horror estaba dibujado en su rostro ya sin vida.

—Wincon, golpeo— dijo Lily inocentemente, sin comprender quizá que el tipo ahora había muerto, Lisa sólo abrazo a su hermana, tratando de que está no viera la escena de muerte que estaba a su lado.

—¡YIAAAAAAGHHHG!— Un nuevo y aterrador grito se escuchó, el cual provenía ahora del sótano, Lisa no quería bajar, sabía quién había causado esos sangrientos asesinatos y no deseaba verlo con sus propios ojos, no podría no. Más debía hacerlo, sin mas, rápidamente, dejo a Lily en uno de los cuartos de sus hermanas y bajo rápidamente las escaleras, nuevamente, pasó por la sala, junto al cadáver de aquel chico, lo miró con horror y asco y después, se dirigió al sótano, bajo las escaleras y lo primero que pudo ver, fue a su hermana Lucy parada justo al pie de las escaleras, mirando algo al fondo, donde la caldera de la casa se encontraba.

—Lucy, ¿Quien dio tan espantoso grito?— se acercó Lisa a su hermana, más esta estaba quieta, estoica, si bien sus ojos no se podían ver, su mirada de horror se podía prácticamente sentir. La pequeña genio volteó en dirección a donde su hermana miraba y soltó un grito horrorizada al mirar.

En la caldera, se encontraba atada su hermana mayor Lynn, quien, al igual que Lucy, miraba con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos Y con una expresión de espanto, su cuerpo se veía golpeado y sus prendas inferiores se encontraban en el piso, pero esa escena era nada en comparación a la escena frente a ella.

Porque en medio del sótano, se veían dos figuras, la primera, la de un chico castaño, el cual había sido decapitado, su cuerpo ya sin cabeza se encontraba en el suelo, tirado y con un charco de sangre a su alrededor, el cuerpo aún daba ligeros espasmos, más ya sin ninguna clase de vida en ellos, frente a él una figura de pie, que sujetaba en su mano esqueletica, la cabeza del alguna vez vivo cuerpo, con sangre en sus ropas, manos cadavéricas y boca, se veía el zombie de Lincoln, y en sus ojos rojos cual brazas ardientes, se veía una furia salvaje. El zombie sólo miro a su alrededor, y soltó un alarido horroroso, mirando al cadáver de Chandler en el suelo.

 **Y así termina este capítulo, el más largo hasta ahora, los agentes Julius Brown y Eddie Navarro comienzan a atar los cabos, Mamam Cecile les dio una pequeña lección a ambas y al mismos tiempo, Lynn descubrió de la manera más atroz que su hermano ha regresado, ¿Que pasará ahora? ¿Que tan peligroso será Lincoln?, eso lo veremos en los próximos capítulos. Por último, agradezco a** **Sonikdc por la nueva portada del fic, de veras me encanta! sin más me despido y nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	7. Chapter 7 (02-01 18:36:51)

**_Capítulo 7_**

 ** _"las consecuencias de los actos"_**

La oscuridad a su alrededor era opresiva y asfixiante, casi podía sentir como está le aplastaba los pulmones, de principio, pensó que estaba completamente sola. Fue entonces cuando miro al frente, y ahí se encontraban Chandler y sus dos matones que, al igual que ella se veían confundidos y aterrados ante el escenario a su alrededor.

—¿Que... que pasa? ¿Que es este lugar?— Decía el joven mientras miraba a su alrededor aterrorizado, sus compinches, al igual que el, miraban aterrados su entorno, fue entonces cuando el chico miro hacia donde ella estaba. —Tu, Loud, ¿que demonios hiciste? ¿Donde estamos?— le dijo mientras se ponía de pie. Lucy por su parte, no pudo responder, todo el escenario había cambiado demásiado rápido para ella.

 ** _—¡Ja,ja,ja,ja,!—_** Se escuchó de repente, todos quedaron paralizados del miedo al escuchar esa risa espectral, Lucy, no tardó en reconocer aquella risa malévola y fantasmagórica. Chandler y aquellos matones por su parte, miraban a todos lados nerviosos, buscando el origen de aquellas carcajadas. Un nuevo sonido invadió de repente aquella asfixiante atmósfera y Lucy nuevamente escuchaba esos tambores y cánticos tribales y siniestros que anunciaban la aparición de aquel malévolo espectro de la muerte.

—¡Loud, Sacanos de aqui!— decía aterrorizado Chandler mientras miraba a su alrededor, sus cómplices sólo miraban alrededor, llorando de miedo abrazándose mutuamente. Fue cuando de repente, un resplandor verdoso, surgió de aquella oscuridad y en dicho fulgor espectral, surgieron un grupo de figuras, Lucy los reconoció de inmediato, eran aquellos espectros que había visto la última vez, aquellos esqueletos vestidos como su oscuro amo y señor. Los esqueletos, bailaban al ritmo de aquella música maldita y a su vez, cantaban en un lenguaje desconocido.

—¿QUE, QUE DEMONIOS SON ESAS COSAS?— grito chandler aterrorizado mientras al ritmo de aquella danza oscura rodeaban u se acercaban lentamente a el y sus cómplices.

 ** _—¡Hora de irse mortales pateticos!—_** Aquellos espectros, entonces tomaron a Chandler y sus cómplices con sus esqueléticas manos, sus uñas largas cual garras, les desgarraban las ropas y la piel, enterrándose en esta. Los alaridos de dolor eran inmensos, Lucy miraba aterrorizada, sin poder hacer nada.

—¡Sueltenme, nooo, Loud, loud ayudame por favor!— gritaba el chico mientras su piel era desgarrada por las uñas de aquellos esqueletos. Una grieta surgió del suelo, de dicha grieta, salian emanaciones sulfurosas, acompañadas de un tétrico resplandor verde, los vapores orgánicos que salían de ahi, calaban en lo más profundo del olfato de la gótica, que no tardó en reconocer el fétido olor de la muerte. Y de dicha grieta, surgieron más espíritus, esqueletos que a diferencia de los primeros que habían aparecido antes, tenían un aspecto más aterrador y descuidado, como si aquellos viejo huesos hubieran estado dormidos por milenios y ahora, por órdenes de una fuerza maligna se hubiesen despertado de su sueño eterno. Estos se acercaron a Chandler y sus compañeros y junto con los esqueletos de traje, comenzaron a arrastrarlos hacia la grieta.

—¡Noooo, no ahhg!— una de aquellos entes le sujetaron por la boca, mientras lo arrastraban lentamente hacia las entrañas de la tierra, misma situación vivían aquellos dos gorilas, que ayudaron a Chandler, que eran llevados junto con el. la mano del chico se alzaba por ultima vez en un intento desesperado por escapar, más fue inutil, Chandler y sus ayudantes fueron llevados por aquellas entidades. La grieta se cerró en su totalidad, cuando aquellos esqueletos lograron meter a los chicos dentro de ella. La música macabra se detuvo y Lucy quedó a solas en esa obscuridad perpetua. De repente y frente a ella, apareció samedi, fumando un puro u sonriendo. tras una bocanada de humo la miro, su expresión enmarcaba maldad.

 ** _—Dime, ¿Estas satisfecha con el resultado de nuestro pequeño trato?—_** Samedi entonces soltó una estrepitosa carcajada mientras Lucy miraba aturdida. Su vista se nublaba mientras la risa del dios de la muerte se escuchaba cada vez más lejana.

—Lucy, Lucy ¡En el nombre de la ciencia reacciona de una vez!— escuchó de repente la gótica, fue cuando reaccionó y miro a su alrededor, la oscuridad había desaparecido y nuevamente, se encontraba en su sótano. Miro al frente y ahí se encontraba su hermana menor que la miraba preocupada. —Santo cielo, ¿Que demonios te ocurrió?.

—Yo... Lisa yo...— balbuceaba mientras trataba de entender que había sucedido, tratando de asimilar la visión que acababa de observar y al examinar su alrededor, le llegó nuevamente la perspectiva de su situación, miro el piso repleto de sangre, a su hermana mayor atada y ahí frente, el cadáver de Chandler, junto a su hermano. Fue cuando recordó lo que había sucedido. Recordó como ella haba bajado al sótano al escuchar aquel grito y al bajar, miro a Lincoln, a su amado hermano, arrancar la cabeza de Chandler. Mientras tanto, Lisa se apresuró a desatar a Lynn que aún miraba con horror la espantosa escena frente a ella, con una pequeña navaja, Lisa corto la cuerda con la que su hermana mayor estaba atada y está se liberó de sus ataduras.Lynn, tras estar libre lo primero que hizo fue acomodarse la ropa y abrazar a su hermanita que la miraba con preocupación y espanto.

—¡Lisa Hermanita!— dijo llorando mientras la abrazaba, Lisa correspondió dicho abrazo y al igual que Lynn, lloraba aferrándose al pecho de la deportista. Fue entonces que la castaña volteo a mirar a Lucy que simplemente se encontraba de pie mirando a sus hermanas, nuevamente la ira la invadió, no olvidaba que ella Lucy, había sido la responsable de todo, olvidándose del dolor en su cuerpo, se abalanzó sobre Lucy y ya en el piso, la golpeó salvajemente.

—¡Tu, maldita bruja, zorra tetrica!— decía mientras golpeaba a Lucy en el cuerpo y rostro, la pequeña gótica por su parte sólo se trataba de cubrir inútilmente de los golpes que su hermana le propinaba. —¡VAS A PAGAR POR TODO LO QUE HAS HECHO, YO MISMA ME ASEGURARE DE ESO!— Lynn entonces levantó el puño, lista para darle un golpe final en el rostro, al ver que Lynn no se detendría por nada, Lucy llorosa sólo cerro los ojos, esperando el puñetazo.

Puñetazo que jamás llegó.

—Noo, detente— escuchó Lynn mientras sentía como su puño era detenido en el aire con un agarre de impresionante fuerza, Lynn volteo y miro a aquél monstruo que la sujetaba, se aterro al ver su cuerpo putrefacto, su extraña expresión y en especial, ante aquellos ojos rojos cual llamaradas que en ese momento, la miraban fijamente. Sintió como sus fuerzas nuevamente se desvanecía, y su enojo fue reemplazado por un miedo indescriptible. El monstruo entonces la jalo hacia el, sujetándola fuertemente. Lisa entonces se aterro, al ver al zombie sujetarla, y Lynn trataba inútilmente de zafarse del agarre.

—¡Noo, sueltame!— decía Lynn mientras forcejeaba, trato de golpear inutilmente, miro nuevamente el rostro de aquel monstruo, se parecía tanto a su hermano, su pelo blanco, su rostro, más ella estaba segura que no era el. El zombie la sujeto y de repente, la abrazo con inmensa fuerza, Lynn quedó confundida y aterrorizada a la vez.

—Lynn... yo extrañe, me alegro que estés bien— dijo sin soltarla.

—Li..¿Lincoln?— Dijo mientras sentía como el agarre cedía lentamente, aquel abrazo, esa calidez le eran tan reconfortante, le recordaba cuando su hermano, al perder un juego, siempre trataba de animarla, por un momento, ella pensó que en verdad su amable y lindo hermano menor había regresado.

Fue cuando miro a su alrededor y recordó la realidad. Con enorme terror se safo del agarre del Zombie y se alejó de el rápidamente, Lincoln por su parte, se sorprendió mucho al ver la reacción de su hermana, lentamente trató de acercarse a ella, más Lynn retrocedía con una expresión de miedo puro.

—¡Alejate, alejate de mi!— decía aterrada mientras retrocedía al ver cómo se acercaba ese ser a ella. Lincoln al escuchar eso, se detuvo a secas e inmediatamente miro a Lucy.

—Lucy... yo solo, no deje que hicieran daño, no las dañaran— Lucy, se acerco lentamente a Lincoln Zombie y lo abrazo.

—Esta bien Lincoln, tu...tu solo hiciste lo que debías, nos salvaste, salvaste a Lynn y a Lily— Lucy lo abrazo y trataba de reconfortarlo, más lo que había visto no podría salía de su mente jamas.

—¡Disculpen, si el momento de amor ya terminó, debemos de hacer algo con esto, antes de que alguien lo vea!— dijo Lisa mientras miraba asqueada el cuerpo de Chandler en el piso. Lucy por su parte miro y dijo:

—¿Que haremos?— Lisa aún asustada miro y dijo:

—Primero, debemos limpiar y ocultar los cuerpos.

Media hora después, Lisa Lynn, Lucy y Lily se encontraban en la habitación de Lisa. Entre las tres, habían limpiado el sótano y la sala de la casa y habían ocultado los cadáveres de Chandler y sus secuaces en el búnker de lisa. En ese momento el zombie de Lincoln, se encontraba en la esquina más alejada de la habitación junto a Lucy, Lynn se encontraba en la cama, sentada mirando al vacío. Lisa por su parte, miraba los daños hechos por Lincoln a su habitación con Lily en sus brazos.

—jamas pense Que Lincoln tuviera tanta fuerza física, lo subestime por completo— dijo la pequeña niña genio mientras miraba el contenedor donde había estado Lincoln, el cual estaba completamente destruido y la puerta de su habitación que estaba hecha pedazos. —Su enorme fuerza física y su ira es algo que deberé de considerar a futuro, es demasiado peligroso— Después recordó nuevamente la escena que había visto en su casa —Por la ciencia, quería cuerpos de estudio, pero no asi, no así dios.

—Lincoln nos salvó, de no haberlo hecho, esos tontos quien sabe que hubiera pasado— Dijo lucy después se acercó a Lynn, y trató de reconfortar a su hermana mayor, más cuando le tocó el hombro, Lynn se alejó de ella, con furia en sus ojos.

—No me toques— dijo con cierto miedo y furiosa, mientras se movía a el extremo más alejado de la cama. Lucy por su parte simplemente decidio no insistir más.

—Lucy, por favor, ayudame a recoger todos los vidrios del piso— entonces la niña genio entregó a Lily a Lynn y junto con su hermana gótica, comenzó a recoger los pedazos del contenedor y de la puerta esparcidos por el suelo. Lynn sólo miraba con Lily en sus brazos, después, miró a la esquina donde aquel monstruo se encontraba, aquello le parecía un sueño, una de aquellas pesadillas que la atormentaban desde aque fatídico día.

—Lisa, explicame que rayos está pasando, que fue lo que vi en el sótano— dijo finalmente la castaña. Lisa por su parte no puso atención a la duda de su hermana mayor, y siguió con la labor de recoger aquel desastre, lo cual impacento a Lynn. —¡LISA, CON UN DEMONIO, EXPLICATE AHORA!— dijo furiosa.

—Lo que pasa, es que Lucy de alguna manera, "Resucitó" a Lincoln, o bueno a su cadáver, eso pasa ¿O acaso no ves los hechos frente a ti?— respondió Lisa enojada mientras acercaba el cubo de basura en su habitación y colocaba los pedazos de vidrio y madera destruida en ellos —Aun me cuesta mucho trabajo entender este asunto, pero los hechos son innegables ¡Lucy lo logró, logró resucitar a nuestro hermano.

—¡Eso no es Lincoln!— respondió Lynn alterada mientras señalaba al zombie en la esquina. —Eso es... bueno no se que es.— Lucy al oír eso de inmediato protesto.

—El es Lincoln, si su cuerpo está podrido, pero sigue siendo el mismo, el que daría la vida por protegernos, de no ser por el, Chandler te habría seguido golpeando o algo peor— dijo mientras recordaba el como encontró a su hermana atada en el sótano.

—¡Tu no lo viste!— replicó Lynn mientras dejaba a Lily en la cama —El.. el le arranco la cabeza, la mordió y después la desprendio de un solo tiron, era una bestia,fue...fue horrible— Lynn sintió náuseas al recordar el como aquella criatura jalaba con una enorme fuerza la cabeza de su verdugo, separándola del cuerpo, mientras la sangre salía a mares.

—¡El se lo buscó, el y sus matones!— contestó Lucy enojada, más Lynn seguía con aquel trauma.

—¿Quieren callarse de una vez?— dijo Lisa deteniendo la discusión de sus hermanas —Lynn, Lucy tiene razón, Lincoln o bueno, el Zombie de Lincoln, te salvo a ti y a Lily, más no apoyo el hecho de el como lo hizo, ahora entiendo las palabras de Narcisse, Lincoln es demásiado peligroso, debemos de...— más antes de que está pudiese continuar, Lucy la detuvo.

—Ni siquiera te atrevas a decirlo, Lisa— le dijo retándola.

—Iba a decir, contenerlo Lucy, aunque peligroso, el es un gran avance de la ciencia, necesitamos comprenderlo— Lucy lejos de tranquilizarse, se enojó aún más, ¿Como era posible que su hermana viera a Lincoln, a su hermano como una bestia que debía ser contenida y analizada? Si bien Lisa no tenía pudor ni miramientos a la hora de sus experimentos, ella pensaba que quizás, el retorno de su amado hermano la haría cambiar, mas vio que se equivocó, pues Lisa seguía siendo la misma.

—¿podian decir de qué demonios están hablando?— las interrumpió Lynn que sólo estaba más confusa por lo que sus hermanas discutían —¿Como es que eso está aquí?, ¿Quien demonios es Narcisse?— Lisa la miro y dijo:

—Supongo que ya estabas enterada de lo que Lucy hizo con Leni y de su trato con aquella entidad, conocida como el Barón Samedi, pues bien, gracias a eso, aquel ser resucitó mágicamente el cadáver de nuestro hermano, creeme que me cuesta demasiado decir eso último, todo esto es incomprensible e imposible, más los hechos son innegables, en cuanto a tu segunda cuestión, Cecile narcisse es la mujer que le ayudó a resucitar a Lincoln, ella es una mujer que práctica el vudu, ella fue la que nos indicó que es Lincoln y porque es asi.

—¿Y cuando llegó esa cosa a casa?¿Como no nos dimos cuenta?— pregunto Lynn señalando al Zombie.

—Llego anoche durante la luna nueva y eso, es Lincoln Lynn, ya te lo dije— le dijo Lucy molesta, más Lynn lejos de calmarse o ajustarse la confronto.

—¡Esto es tu culpa, por tu culpa esto paso, por tu culpa mamá está muy mal, por tu culpa Leni fue abusada!—Lynn se acercó a Lucy, lista para golpear nuevamente a Lucy, y esta, se colocó frente a ella desafiante.

—¡Lo hice para recuperarlo, para pedirle perdón por aquella noche por lo que le hiciste!.

—¡Basta ya!— dijo Lisa deteniéndola —¡Escuchen, debemos de arreglar esto antes de que alguien más se de cuenta!— Ambas chicas entonces se separaron mientras que la pequeña genio recogía los últimos pedazos de madera y vidrio del piso —Si no nos apresuramos, alguien podría venir y ver a...—

—Chicas, ¿Hay alguien en casa?— escucharon todas de repente, no tardaron en reconocer la voz de su hermana Luan y las voces de las gemelas que por sus pasos, subian rápidamente por las escaleras. —Leni, Lucy, llegamos, ¿Estan ahi— Lisa, Lucy y Lynn entraron en pánico al escuchar a sus hermanas acercarse.

—¡Lucy rápido, esconde a Lincoln!— le dijo Lisa mientras salía al pasillo junto con Lynn a distraer a Luan, de mientras, Lucy se apresuró y tomó a Lincoln y lo llevó rápidamente al armario, lo metió ahi y cerró las puertas.

Y en el pasillo, Luan miro como sus dos hermanas salían a recibirla.

—Saludos unidad fraternal conocida como Luan— dijo Lisa ligeramente nerviosa mirando a su hermana mayor.

—Lisa, me alegra mucho ver que al fin saliste de tu habitación— dijo Luan abrazándola, ya que desde el incidente de Lincoln, Lisa rara vez salía de su alcoba. Luan entonces miro detrás suyo, viendo la puerta destruida de la habitacion de su hermana.

—¿Pero que paso?— dijo, luego volteo y observo a Lynn, quedando horrorizada por la apariencia de esta —¡Lynn, santo Dios! ¿Lisa que paso?— la pequeña genio, no supo que responder, ¿que le diría?.

—Emm pues verás...es que— balbuceaba Lisa sumamente nerviosa, de repente, Lucy salía de la habitación, y Luan la miro, dándose cuenta que estaba igual de golpeada que su hermana mayor.

—¡Santo cielo!— Luan rapidamente fue hacia Lucy examinándola —Dios mio, mira como estas, ¿Lynn, tu hiciste esto?— Lynn sólo miro a sus hermanas y quedó en silencio.

—Se lo merece— dijo volteando hacia un costado, más Luan, ante tal respuesta, la miro aún más furiosa.

—¡Sabes lo que está pasando, mamá está muy mal y ahora tu haces esto!, Lucy no tiene la culpa de lo que paso— los gritos de Luan hicieron que las gemelas, que se habían ido a su habitación, salieran a ver que pasaba —¡Lo menos que pueden hacer es tratar de comportarse hasta que todo se solucione!.

—¡Lucy si es la culpable, ella...!— respondia Lynn, siendo interrumpida por Lisa que la golpeó ligeramente. Lynn volteo y miro a su hermana menor que la miraba con mirada de reproche.

—Ella y Lucy se pelearon, no le tomes demasiada importancia— Dijo la pequeña genio, más Luan lejos de tranquilizarse se alteró mas.

—¡Mama y papá estarán fuera ¿Y ustedes pelean?, Lynn, ¡Comportate por favor!— le dijo mientras examinaba el rostro de Lucy —Dios, Lucy ¿Estas bien?.

—Si, no es nada grave— le respondió la gótica. Luan continuo:

—Rayos, ¿Como es posible que Leni les haya permitido llegar a estos extremos? Y por cierto ¿Donde está?— pregunto Luan mirandolas. De inmediato todas quedaron confundidas, desde que habian llegado no la habían visto a su hermana mayor, más antes de dar una respuesta satisfactoria, la rubia apareció, subiendo las escaleras.

—Chicas, ya llegué— dijo con aquella sonrisa alegre que la caracterizaba, más al ver a sus dos hermanas golpeadas, dicha sonrisa desapareció casi al instante. —¡Lucy, Lynn, Santo cielo!— se acercó a Lynn mirando sus golpes. —¿Que les pasó?.

—Ambas se pelearon nuevamente Leni y está vez, fue peor, ¿Donde estabas tú?— le preguntó Luan claramente enojada, rápidamente Leni respondió:

—Fui por algo de leche para Lily porque no había en el refrigerador, aunque jamás las vi antes de irme, Que raro— dijo Leni, —Por cierto ¿Y Lily?, cuando me fui la deje en su cuna— fue entonces cuando las chicas se dieron cuenta que ninguna tenía a la pequeña en sus brazos, lo cual significaba que...

—¡Dios Lily!— Lynn rápidamente corrio hacia dentro de la habitación de Lisa, tenía que sacar a Lily de ahi, de donde aquella bestia se encontraba, miro a su alrededor, vacia, la habitación estaba vacía, no se veía a Lily por ninguna parte, los peores pensamientos surgían en su mente, de repente, un ruido se escuchó en el armario, Lynn Rápidamente se acercó ahí, le aterraba el hecho de encontrar a Lily hecha pedazos, a aquel monstruo mordiendo su estómago y regodeándose en la sangre. Abrió la puerta y miro a Lily en las garras de aquel monstruo... durmiendo tranquilamente.

—Lily tenia sueño, yo...la arulle— dijo Lincoln mirando a Lynn, en el brazo que aún tenía carne, sostenía a Lily y con la mano esquelética, acariciaba su pequeño mechon de cabello. Lily se veía tranquila, dormía con un semblante de paz en su rostro, Lynn miro la escena con asombro, no podía creer que, aquella criatura que había asesinado violentamente a Chandler, ahora arrullaba con delicadeza a su hermana menor , aquello le parecía irreal.

—Te lo dije— dijo Lucy que, como era su costumbre, aparecía de repente, Lynn salto asustada debido a la subita aparición, Lucy miro a Lincoln y continuó —El es Lincoln, un zombie si, pero Lincoln al fin, solo el cuidaría a Lily de esa manera— rápidamente se acercó a Lincoln y tomó a Lily de sus cadavéricos brazos — Muchas gracias por cuidar a Lily, Lincoln— después con la bebé en brazos Lucy salió al pasillo, y de inmediato, se la entregó a Leni. Mientras, tanto, dentro de la habitación de Lisa, Lynn se encontraba confundida, todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que había presenciado, la habían confundido y aterrado a sobremanera, habían llevado su ya frágil temperamento al límite.

—Por tu expresión, es obvio que estás haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por comprender, creeme, yo estoy en la misma situación— dijo Lisa, que se encontraba junto a ella, mirando a Lincoln Zombie —Te pido que mantengas esto en secreto por favor hermana.

—¿Porque debería?— pregunto la castaña, mirándola fijamente. la pequeña genio resoplando respondió:

—Ya escuchaste a Luan, en este momento, la salud mental de mama está destrozada, y si además, descubre esto, será un golpe definitivo para su cordura, se que es difícil, pero hasta que encontremos una solución viable, debemos tener la mayor cautela ante este asunto— Lynn miro al Zombie dentro del armario, ¿como mantener algo así oculto? ¿Como ocultar un monstruo así? mas Lisa tenía razón, no podían revelarlo, complicaría más las cosas aun. Se puso de pie, lista para salir de la habitación.

—Bien,. solo manten esa cosa alejada de mi— dijo Lynn mirando fijamente al monstruo. Al escuchar eso, aquel ser sólo pudo agachar la cabeza, con tristeza, sabiendo que una de sus hermanas lo veía como una abominación.

Y mientras tanto, un nuevo visitante llegaba.

—De aqui viene esa increíble fuerza— dijo Mientras veía el cartel de bienvenida al pueblo de Royal Woods, el cual se encontraba frente a el. aquel sujeto sonrió, saco de sus bolsillos un amuleto, una especie de talismán que brillaba con un fulgor rojo carmesi.

—El poder de los espíritus es fuerte aquí, hay algo poderoso, definitivamente— guardo el amuleto y miro el cielo, el sol se ponía, poniendo un bello color anaranjado al cielo

—Ese poder, debo, tenerlo — saco de sus bolsillos un puro y con los dientes, quitó uno de los extremos, después, lo encendio, dándole una inmensa bocanada de humo. Nuevamente examinó sus bolsillos y saco de ellos un pedazo de papel.

—Pero antes debo hacer una pequeña visita— dijo aquel hombre, mirando una foto de la tienda de maman cecile.

 **Y así termina este capítulo, un pequeño capítulo de interludio, a mi parecer, Lynn se encuentra con el Zombie de Lincoln y ahora junto con Lucy y Lisa, deberá de guardar el secreto, Asimismo, un nuevo visitante apareció ¿Quien es este sujeto? ¿Que pasará con Lincoln Zombie? Lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo, primer actualización del año, y como siempre, agradezco su paciencia y sus reviews, me despido no sin antes dejarles un mensaje:**

 ** _#NightoftheStars_**

 ** _#TheGreatestNight_**

 ** _#Unforgettablenight_**


End file.
